<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Story of Us by zebraljb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051033">The Story of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb'>zebraljb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Falling In Love, M/M, Pining, Writers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a romance novelist with an incredible following, so incredible that he actually requires a personal bodyguard on occasion.  Merlin is the man hired for the job.</p><p>Harry thinks Merlin is disrespectful and that he looks down on the job Harry loves.  Merlin doesn't get the big deal about romance novels, but he soon understands what everyone sees in Harry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Tilde/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/gifts">wildflowersinthemeadow</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to the lovely wildflowersinthemeadow, who gave me a Merlahad bodyguard prompt idea and allowed me to run with it. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Hart stares at the man in front of him, trying to keep his face impassive even as he insides erupt into a volcano of dismay, fear, and horror.  “I…I see.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Harry.  You know I love my job…you’ve become one of my best mates.”  The young man fidgets in his seat.  “But…she’s amazing. You know that. You’ve met her.  And things are getting real serious. I met her parents this weekend.”</p><p>“You what?”  Harry is able to put his selfish inner meltdown aside and focus on his bodyguard.  “You met her parents?”</p><p>“Yeah…they flew in from Sweden. Stayed at some posh hotel and everything.  I tried to tell her it was a bad idea. I said, ‘Tilde, you know I’m not the kinda bloke parents want for their daughters.  I don’t talk right, I earn money using my fists and all.  I barely HAVE any money.’ But she weren’t hearing none of it. Kept telling them all this great stuff about me.”</p><p>Harry has to smile at the way he wrinkles his nose.  “Eggsy, you don’t make money ‘using your fists.’  That makes you sound like some sort of ruffian on a dock somewhere.  You are a professional bodyguard, and you are one of the best I’ve ever seen.  Of COURSE Tilde told them great things about you…because there are so many great things to tell.”  </p><p>Eggsy snorts.  “Yeah, real great.  I used to run drugs for my stepdad, quit the Marines…”</p><p>“You were forced into a brief life of crime by your abusive waste of space stepfather.  You quit the Marines because your mother laid one hell of a guilt trip on you…I’m sorry, but it’s true.  But from what you said you did very well at school, you’re quite intelligent, and you care about people.  I’m sure Tilde told them all about Daisy.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Eggsy says, incapable of keeping a smile off his face.  “She mentioned how I look after when I can, take her to the park and out for treats.”</p><p>“If you were such a hooligan, such a horrible person, you wouldn’t bother with a small child,” Harry points out.  “How did they react?”</p><p>“They was really nice, actually.  Told me to call them Bjorn and Lena.  Think they might have given their approval.”</p><p>“And that brings us to today.”</p><p>“Right.”  Eggsy draws a deep breath.  “Like I said, I love my job, and you know I love you.  Think you’re aces. You been nothing but good to me…you all but trained me to do my job.  But for me to do my job, I gotta be able to come and go at a moment’s notice, and if I’m gonna be building something serious with Tilde…” Eggsy sighs.  “Can’t believe I been with her for a year already.”</p><p>“I remember you telling me all about her after your first date.”  Harry can’t help but smile.  “I felt as if I was reading one of my books.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Eggsy growls.</p><p>“Although I’ve never written someone going on quite so long about the exact color of someone’s hair,” Harry muses. “I believe the phrase you used was ‘the color of sunshine on hay.’  Is that right?”</p><p>“Fuck OFF, Harry!”  Eggsy exclaims, his face turning red.</p><p>“I only tease because I care,” Harry tells him.  He reaches over and puts a hand on Eggsy’s knee.  “I understand, Eggsy. I will miss you, not only because you make me feel safe, but because you one of my dearest friends.  But I, of all people, would never stand in the way of true love.”</p><p>“Thanks, Harry,” Eggsy says, his relief written all over his face.  “Hated to do it, but I couldn’t give neither of you one hundred percent, and that ain’t right.”</p><p>“Of course.”  Harry sighs.  “I will speak to Percival about it. He’s the one that brought you to me, after all.”</p><p>“Could ask around,” Eggsy suggests.  “Met some decent blokes through the agency.”</p><p>“No, thank you.  Percival knows my requirements and will find a suitable match.”</p><p>“You mean someone who’s willing to protect you from the harpies while having to sit through all those ridiculous smut conventions?” Eggsy asks with a grin.</p><p>“Not all of them are harpies…and they’re not all about smut,” Harry says defensively.</p><p>“Harry, the posters in the conference room had men and women with their clothes falling off.”</p><p>“The more their clothes fall off, the more money I make,” Harry points out, and Eggsy laughs.  “Did you have a timeframe in mind?”</p><p>“By the end of next month?” Eggsy asks, curling in on himself a bit.</p><p>“The end of…Eggsy, no.” </p><p>“Eggsy, yes,” Eggsy replies.  “If I don’t break it off with you now, Harry, I never will.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not the first time in my life that an attractive man has left me for a beautiful woman,” Harry says with a sigh.  “This means I must train your replacement in time for the Literary Love Conference.”</p><p>“I know, Harry, I’m sorry. But this gives us time to get him used to everything.  If Percival can bring someone in as soon as possible, he’ll be ready by the conference.”</p><p>“I hope Tilde realizes she’s ruining my life,” Harry says, although there’s no true heat to his words. He loves Eggsy and wishes him the best…and he knows this young woman will make him very happy.</p><p>“I’ll make sure and tell her…she’ll send you a nice gift,” Eggsy promises.</p><p>“Don’t you dare!” Harry exclaims, but Eggsy only snickers.</p><p> </p><p>“Ye wished to see me, Ms. Morton?” Merlin pokes his head through the office door.</p><p>“Yes, do come in, Merlin.”  The young woman smiles up at him.  “Take a seat.  And how many times must I tell you to call me Roxy?”</p><p>“I’m afraid I cannae do that.  Ye are in a place of authority over me, and therefore I must show ye the proper respect.”  Merlin is sincere. He has a very strict moral code when it comes to showing people the proper respect.</p><p>“Oh yes…this job is perfect for you,” she says with a grin.  “Tell me, Merlin, have you ever heard of Harry Hart?”</p><p>Merlin thinks for a moment.  “No, I have not.  Should I know the man?”</p><p>“He is quite popular…famous in his circles.”</p><p>“Well, if those circles have to do with pop culture, anything made for the cinema after nineteen ninety-six, or boybands, I am afraid I’m quite ignorant.”</p><p>“Not a fan of Take That, then?” Ms. Morton asks with amusement.</p><p>“Take what?”</p><p>“Never mind.  Mr. Hart is an author.  A very popular author who routinely does the circuit of fan and literary conventions.”</p><p>“An author?” This piques Merlin’s interest.  “I read quite a lot. What did you say the man’s name was again?”</p><p>“I highly doubt you’ve read any of his work, Merlin, but his name is Harry Hart.”</p><p>Merlin thinks for a long moment.  “No,” he says, shaking his head.  “Doesn’t ring a bell.”</p><p>“He writes romance novels.”  Merlin snorts and waits for her to laugh at her own joke.  Ms. Morton doesn’t even crack a smile.  </p><p>“Romance novels.  As in that Mills and Boon rubbish?”</p><p>“Not quite.  I’ve read a few of his books…they tend more toward the historical romance.  Ladies in waiting, wartime relationships, things like that.”</p><p>“Are people’s clothes falling off on the cover?” Merlin raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“Perhaps,” Ms. Morton says idly, rearranging a few things on her desk. “But not on EVERY cover.”</p><p>“And this man needs a bodyguard?”</p><p>“Yes.  You would not believe the lengths some of his readers would go to…just to say hello.  It’s rare to find a man writing this sort of thing…” Merlin snorts again and she raises her own eyebrow. “And since his readers are primarily female, they are eager to try and see him, speak to him, even touch him.”</p><p>“And what makes him feel the need to get a bodyguard at this point in time?”</p><p>“Oh, he’s had one for over a year.  Eggsy Unwin, I’m not sure if you’ve met him.”</p><p>“Young lad, bit of rough but serious about his job, if memory serves.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s him.  He has given his notice to end his employment with us.”</p><p>“Hart that difficult to manage?”</p><p>“Oh no!  Harry and Eggsy got along famously, became fast friends. It’s something in Eggsy’s personal life.  He’s actually written a glowing letter of recommendation for whomever takes Harry on…wants them to know how wonderful he is.” Ms. Morton smiles a bit.  “Adorable.  Eggsy will also be staying on for the next month, just to assist in a smooth transition.”</p><p>“And ye think I’m the man for the job?”</p><p>“I know you have hyperfocus when it comes to doing your job properly,” Ms. Morton says seriously, all smiling forgotten.  “He needs someone that can ignore the crowds and the noise.  I think you would be perfect.”</p><p>“I would like to meet him first,” Merlin reminds her.</p><p>“I am aware of that clause in your employment contract.  Would you be willing to have tea with him on Thursday?”</p><p>“Tea…are we talking frilly tablecloths and the tinkling of cups on china?” Merlin grumbles. The man is a romance author, after all.</p><p>“If that’s what you prefer,” Ms. Morton replies smoothly, and Merlin has to smile.  “He suggested you meet at the Batton Hotel café at four.”</p><p>“I can do that,” Merlin says.  “I am nae sure how well we will mesh, Ms. Morton, but as always I trust your judgment. I’ve been working with ye for nine months now and ye have nae led me astray.”</p><p>“I appreciate that, Merlin.”  She hands him a slip of paper.  “Here is Harry’s mobile number in case something would come up for Thursday.  I have your permission to provide your number as well?”</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Merlin says vaguely.  His jobs over the past year have been quite temporary and very easy. Perhaps a bit of a challenge isn’t unwelcome.</p><p>That evening Merlin goes online before he’s even opened the folder they’ve given him on Harry Hart.  He searches for Harry under ‘images’ first; he likes to see someone before he starts putting together a mental picture.  It’s the only thing he’ll look at online since he knows any information given by Ms. Morton will be 100% accurate.  He’s shocked to see a young man in his twenties, tall, thin, with a mop of curly brown hair. That can’t be correct.  Harry can’t be THAT young.  Merlin quickly flips open the folder to check Harry’s birthdate.  He then clicks on the actual webpage for the picture.  Ah. That explains it. The most popular sites for Harry Hart are FAN sites, and full of gushing comments about pictures of Harry in his youth, pictures that have apparently just recently appeared online.  He scrolls down once and finds  what seems to a current photograph.  The messy hair is now heavy with product, styled straight and close to the head.  The face is as handsome ever, and Harry’s eyes are intelligent.  At least he doesn’t seem to be a complete idiot.</p><p>Merlin goes back to the prepared dossier and is surprised to find only one page.  A bit of Harry’s history, a bit of what he does for a living, a bit of how his career and Merlin’s will cross paths.  According to Ms. Morton’s information, Harry seems to be a fifty-something teen idol among those who devour romance novels.  Merlin snorts. That cannot possibly be correct.  More than likely Harry is a doddering, shy man from a manor in the country somewhere, and the woman queue for his signature and a photo.</p><p>This looks like one of the easiest jobs the agency has ever given him. And if Unwin’s been with the man for over a year, that means it could possibly be a long-term position.  Merlin can handle that.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear.”  Harry glances at his watch as he nods his thanks to the doorman at the hotel.  Almost twenty minutes late.  Nothing like a horrible first impression.  “A table reserved for two by Roxanne Morton?” Harry asks at the entrance of the cafe, trying to calm his breathing and smooth himself out a bit.</p><p>“Yes, sir, right this way.”  The host leads him across the dining room to a table by the back wall.  A very disgruntled-looking bald man is scrolling about on his phone.  He looks up as Harry and the host approach and manages to look even MORE disgruntled.</p><p>“Thank you,” Harry says to the host.  “I am so very sorry, Mr. McNair.  I’m afraid you will learn that punctuality is not one of my finer qualities.” He thrusts out his hand.  “Harry Hart.”</p><p>“Hello, Mr. Hart.”  Merlin McNair stands, shakes his hand, and sits back down.  “So I’m supposed to get used to ye ignoring the basics of whoreology?”</p><p>“I do beg your pardon,” Harry says, scandalized. “Whoreology?”</p><p>Merlin’s face remains carved from granite but his attractive hazel eyes twinkle ever-so-slightly.  “Not WHORE-ology.  HOROLOGY. The study of time. Of clocks and the like.”</p><p>“That’s a word?  Fascinating.”  Harry pulls a tiny spiral-bound notebook from his inside pocket along with a pen.  “Can you spell it?”</p><p>“H-o-r-o-l-o-g-y,” Merlin says, looking utterly befuddled. </p><p>“Thank you.  I’ve not come across that one before, but you never know when it might be useful.” Harry smiles at him. “When I hear a word or a phrase or any sort of interesting information that could be helpful in the future, I jot it down.”</p><p>“I see.”  Merlin clears his throat.  “So ye prefer to be late?”</p><p>“Absolutely not. I prefer to be on time it just…rarely happens,” Harry says helplessly.  “Eggsy is quite good about getting me somewhere CLOSE to on time.  Perhaps you can do the same?” Harry asks hopefully.</p><p>“I dinnae feel that is part of my job description,” Merlin says coldly.</p><p>“Well, part of it is making sure I get safely from point A to point B, and I would assume that includes safely arriving when we are supposed to arrive,” Harry says with a frown.  “Because I know that there are many things to work out when it comes to preparing for my arrival at a conference, for example.  Best entrances and exits, clear walkways, all of that.  And for you to do YOUR job, you need to make sure we follow a timetable.”  Harry smiles at him triumphantly.</p><p>“Ye are not the PM, Mr. Hart.  Ye are a romance writer who attends little fan conventions.”</p><p>Now it’s Harry whose voice grows icy. “I would appreciate, Mr. McNair, if you would not judge my work or my fans. If you wish to judge my lack of adherence to timetables, feel free. But until you see what I do and how I do it, you might want to keep your opinions to yourself.”</p><p>Merlin blinks and nods.  “Fair enough.”</p><p>The waiter arrives with tea and cakes.  Harry puts one charming little bit of strawberries and cream on a plate before pouring his tea.  “Might I ask how you got into this profession?”</p><p>“I was in the military for twenty years, roamed about a bit after that. I found myself missing the rules and regulations of the service, considered the police, but realized I really wasn’t interested in interacting that much with the public.  Saw an advertisement for the security agency and found out they had a branch that dealt with personal security, more one on one.  I’ve been with them for over a year.”</p><p>“Ex-military.  Interesting.  Would you mind if picked your brain sometime?  It would be so much easier than researching…” The look on Merlin’s face makes Harry stop talking. “Never mind.” Harry sips his tea.</p><p>“I would like to ask ye the same question. How did ye start writing what ye write?”</p><p>“You mean trashy romance novels where someone’s clothing is falling off on the front cover, and everyone’s hair is thick, shining, and billowing in the invisible breeze?”  Merlin nods.  “Well, let’s clear something up right now. That is NOT the type of book I write.  Yes, occasionally the publisher decides to put a tawdry-looking painting on the cover, and yes, people in my books are beautiful and eventually sleep together, but my books are NOT trashy.  They are well-researched novels, usually taking place sometime prior to the turn of the twentieth century, although I’ve written a few that take place after World War II.”  Merlin seems completely unruffled by Harry’s little strop, sipping at his tea before biting into a lemon bar.  Harry sighs.  “I’ve always been interesting in writing. It was my best subject in school…other boys would pay me to write some of their papers.”</p><p>“I am nae sure that is something to be proud of, Mr. Hart.”</p><p>“Harry, please,” Harry says, ignoring the actual comment.  “I thought I might want to be a journalist, but I found I wasn’t exactly interested in reporting the truth. I wanted to elaborate, to write something more interesting.  I was trying to figure out what to do and then…” Even now it’s painful.  “My mother was diagnosed with cancer.  The one thing that seemed to make her happy was tearing through ridiculous Mills and Boon novels.  They were easy to follow and gave her a bit of escape.  So I decided to try to write something similar, just for her.”  Harry smiles at the memory.  “I finished it and had it printed just before she died.  She loved it, and actually passed with it under her pillow.”</p><p>“My condolences,” Merlin says quietly.  Harry acknowledges him with a dip of his head.</p><p>“I realized I enjoyed writing it, and started preparing something to take to an agent. One thing led to another and I slowly gained popularity, especially when I started writing storylines that were a bit more substantial. Historical settings, unique plot twists, things like that.”</p><p>“And now ye are the Sir Paul McCartney of the literary set,” Merlin finishes for him.</p><p>“I would never make that sort of comparison,” Harry says immediately. “I simply know I have a very loyal and energetic fan base who are eager to come to the conventions where I speak.  At times they get a bit…overzealous, and I require a bit more protection than the venue can provide.”</p><p>“When is the next convention?”</p><p>“in about eight weeks.  Eggsy has agreed to stay on until the end of next month, just to help you transition a bit.”</p><p>“I doubt I’ll need anything like that, but I appreciate his offer.”</p><p>“You will treat him with respect,” Harry snaps almost before he thinks. He is quite used to people judging Eggsy for his accent and manners, but he will not allow it from someone who hasn’t even met him.  “He has been an excellent bodyguard, and he is a wonderful friend.”</p><p>“I meant nothing disrespectful toward the lad, at least not personally,” Merlin says.  “And I’ve heard nothing but good things about him from others at the agency. I just meant I dinnae feel I will need his assistance in general.”</p><p>“I do apologize,” Harry says simply.</p><p>“So tell me, Mr. Hart…”</p><p>“Harry.”</p><p>“…will I have to stand guard outside your hotel room, make sure no one interrupts a tryst?  Will you be handing out your key cards to pretty girls in line?”</p><p>Harry’s surprised by the question. Not something he expected.  “No, Merlin, because I am bent as a paperclip and the majority of the attendees are female.  Most of the men who attend are there because their wives or girlfriends wheedled, bribed, or begged them to come along.”</p><p>“I see.”  Merlin looks surprised and, if Harry’s being honest, impressed.  “Good to know.”</p><p>“That’s not in your report from the agency?”</p><p>“Ms. Morton gave me just the basic data.  No need to divulge personal information if we did not get along.”</p><p>“And are we getting along?”</p><p>“I believe so.” Merlin eyes him speculatively.  “I think I can work with ye, Mr. Hart.”</p><p>“And I with you…as long as you call me Harry.”</p><p>“I’ll call ye Harry on my first day.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE STORY OF US – TWO</p><p>Merlin crawls out of the cab, glances at the address in his hand, and then looks up at the house in front of him.  “Ye are certain this is correct?”</p><p>“Yeah, guv, think I know how to get places, sorta my job,” the driver remarks.</p><p>“Very well.” Merlin pays the man and he zooms away.  This isn’t what he expected at all. He expected a brooding flat or a large overstuffed house.  What he sees before him is…quaint.  Charming.  Unassuming.  He takes a deep breath and rings the bell.</p><p>He’s shocked when a short young man opens the door with a smile.  “Hey there! You’re on time, that’s a nice change.”</p><p>“I was, uh, I’m looking for Harry Hart,” Merlin says hesitantly.</p><p>“You found him. Well, obviously not right here, but this is his place. He’s in the kitchen. I’m Eggsy Unwin.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, of course. I believe our paths have crossed once or twice.”  Merlin steps in and shakes Eggsy’s outstretched hand.  The boy reminds him of an eager puppy.  “A pleasure.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Eggsy says, his attractive smile broadening.  “Harry’s just finishing up making our lunch…down this way.”  </p><p>Merlin studies everything he can see as they walk down the tiny hallway toward the kitchen.  The place is full of antiques and portraits and butterflies.  So many butterflies.  He takes note of the windows and how they lock, as well as any other possible entrances, such as the back door at the side of the kitchen.  He knows he’s been hired to protect Harry while out in public, but one never knows who might show up at his house someday.</p><p>“Ah, Merlin.  Good afternoon.”  Harry smiles at him from the sink. “I’m just washing up…please have a seat.”  He motions to the kitchen table.  “Might I offer you a beverage?”</p><p>“Water is fine, thank ye.”  Merlin takes a seat and Eggsy immediately plops down in the opposite chair, leaving Harry to sit between them.  Harry pours everyone a glass of water and finally sits.</p><p>“It’s not much, but please, dig in,” Harry says.  </p><p>“Thank ye for having me,” Merlin makes sure to say.  He hadn’t expected an offer to come for lunch, but he supposes it’s the best way for them all to get to know one another.  Much more relaxed than meeting on the job.</p><p>“Harry says you was in the military?” Eggsy asks.</p><p>“Aye. I gave twenty years.”</p><p>“Always thought I’d do that,” Eggsy says almost wistfully.  “Joined the marines, loved it…but Mum went a bit mental at the idea of maybe losing me, so I had to quit.”</p><p>“Eggsy’s father was in the service as well…killed in action,” Harry says quietly.</p><p>“I am sorry to hear it, lad.  I’m sure he was a fine man.”</p><p>Eggsy shrugs.  “I was like five when he died, don’t remember much. But I like to think so.”</p><p>“And ye enjoy the job, looking after Mr. Hart?”  Merlin takes a bite of his sandwich.</p><p>“I do.”  Eggsy beams at Harry.  “He’s aces, and he does what he can to make the job easy.”</p><p>“Oh?”  Merlin asks as Harry blushes.</p><p>“He don’t like sneak off, or change plans at the last minute…not if he can help it, anyway.  Looked after this singer once who thought it a big fucking joke to try and lose me whenever he got the chance.  Wasn’t laughing so hard when some blokes cornered him in an alley after they recognized him.  Found him just in time…saved him from the beating of his life.”</p><p>“I see no reason to make your life more difficult. You’re looking to protect mine, after all,” Harry says humbly.</p><p>“Tell me about these conventions,” Merlin says.  Harry opens his mouth. “Not you.  Him.  I need to see what he sees.”</p><p>Eggsy takes a few bites and thinks as he chews.  “It’s pretty basic, really.  You get all the information beforehand, like the size of the room, how it’s set up, all that, where Harry comes in and out.  Sometimes that depends on if he’s actually staying in the hotel or just doing a panel for the day.  Sometimes he actually DOES panels, like with other authors? Other times it might only be him.  Sometimes he’s just doing like a meet and greet, signing autographs.”</p><p>“What do ye consider the most difficult part of the job?” Merlin asks.</p><p>“You mean other than getting Harry somewhere even CLOSE to on time?” Eggsy replies with a grin.  Harry kicks him under the table.  “Probably getting him to LEAVE.  Yeah, that’s it.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up,” Harry mutters, blushing again.  Merlin refuses to admit to himself how adorable that is.</p><p>“What do ye mean?”</p><p>“He’s so nice to all the fans that he tries to do everything they want, for every single fan.  Sign anything they shove in front of him. Pose for like nine hundred pictures. Listen to their stories about how Violet Graham saved their lives, or that David DeWalt is the man of their dreams.”</p><p>“Should I know who they are?” Merlin asks, finishing his sandwich and starting on his salad.</p><p>“Only the best literary characters ever, bruv,” Eggsy says indignantly.</p><p>“You are exaggerating,” Harry says.  “They are nothing of the sort. They are characters in a popular series I write. That is all.”</p><p>“That’s all? That’s all?  Harry, you got people dressing as them at the conventions!  How many women come up to you to tell you they named their daughters Violet, or that they have violet as one of their wedding colors, or that when they met their fiancé for the first time and found out his name was David, they knew it was meant to be?” Eggsy demands.</p><p>“Those women are very sweet, but there is no…”</p><p>“Oh, Harry, stop being ridiculous.”  Eggsy shakes his head fondly.</p><p>“I dinnae think I’ve ever felt that way about fictional characters, although I did have a fondness for Spock in the original Star Trek,” Merlin says after thinking about it for a moment.</p><p>“Harry fuels their fantasies,” Eggsy says.</p><p>“Eggsy!”</p><p>“It’s true, mate, but not just like that…although I KNOW they probably like their alone time with that scene in book two where David swims naked,” Eggsy says with a wink.  “Violet Graham is beautiful but she’s smart, too. She ain’t a pushover. She ain’t out looking for love, she just sorta finds it.  And she works hard, gets a good job, and is able to support herself while she roams all over the world.  She finds Daniel when she least expects it.  Most of these women don’t got lives like that, and Harry’s characters give them a chance to live a little, to go where they’d never go otherwise.”</p><p>“You’ve read the books, then?”</p><p>“I have in this series. Ain’t read many of the older ones.  I like this David DeWalt bloke…he’s a soldier, and she’s a journalist.  Takes place after World War I.”</p><p>“I see.”  Merlin looks at Harry.  “And ye know a lot about journalists and soldiers and what women want, do ye?”</p><p>“I know about journalism…as I mentioned to you when we met, it was my initial career plan.  I know a bit about soldiers.  My grandfather fought in that war and I have his diaries.  I’ve also done a bit of interviewing and even more research.  As for what women want…in most instances it’s what everyone wants.  To love and be loved in return.”  Harry shrugs and then stands.  “Why don’t the two of you go into the living room while I prepare tea and clean up in here? It will give you a chance to discuss me in my absence.”</p><p>“Lunch was great, Harry, thanks,” Eggsy says as he gets up.</p><p>“I do appreciate it, it was delicious,” Merlin adds.</p><p>He follows Eggsy into a comfortable living room.  Eggsy flops onto the sofa and Merlin sits on a chair by the window.  “You wanna know about Harry?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“He’s the most generous bloke ever.  A true fucking gent in every sense of the word,” Eggsy says, surprisingly serious.  “He’d give you the shirt off his fucking back in a way that wouldn’t make you feel like you was taking charity, if you get me.”  Merlin nods.  “He takes his job real serious.  He knows most people see it as no big deal, writing a bit of romantic fluff for the ladies, but those ladies take it serious…and therefore so does he. He knows it makes them happy, and then when they come to see him, just shake his hand or take a photo?  It makes them happier, and that pleases him.”</p><p>“He sounds like quite the man.”</p><p>“He is.  A proper gentleman.  But he ain’t perfect.  Fuck, no, not even close.”  Eggsy chuckles. “Got a dead dog stuffed in the loo, for starters.”</p><p>“I beg your pardon?” Merlin’s sure he heard incorrectly.</p><p>“Mr. Pickle.  His pet for years. Died of pancreatitis and Harry had him stuffed. He’s on the shelf in the loo, fair warning.”</p><p>“Interesting.”</p><p>“He’s kind and he’s smart, but he’s sorta clueless at times.  Like he gets so focused on doing something that he gets lost.  He buries himself in research and then forgets to eat.  Or he starts talking to fans at a conference and completely forgets he has ANOTHER panel that he’s running late for.  Ain’t gotta mean bone in his body, though.”</p><p>“You like working for him, then?”</p><p>“Loved it.”  Eggsy’s face grows sad.  “Fucking hate that I’m leaving him, although it seems I’ll be leaving him in good hands.” Merlin nods his thanks.  “We just got a rhythm, ya know? We understand each other.  But I got…I got a girlfriend, and she’s incredible. But there’s a bit of a complex situation, and if I’m running around Europe with Harry, I can’t focus on her.”</p><p>“And of course, being a romance novelist, he is happy to encourage ye in your relationship.”</p><p>“No,” Harry says as he enters the room with the tea tray.  “As his friend, I am happy to encourage him in whatever will give him his happy ever after.  Because he is a fine young man with a large and generous heart.”</p><p>“Haz,” Eggsy mutters, blushing.</p><p>“Do you have a significant other, Merlin?” Harry asks.</p><p>Merlin starts reply with something less than polite, then realizes it’s only fair. He’d asked Harry about bringing people back to his hotel room, after all. “I do not,” Merlin says.  “I’ve never been much of a people person, and tend to repel instead of invite.”  He decides to be brutally honest, so Harry never feels uncomfortable about his own sexuality around Merlin.  “Plus the military never encouraged the admission of homosexuality, and therefore I found it difficult to date.”</p><p>Harry’s eyebrows go up, but he simply says, “Milk or sugar?”</p><p> </p><p>“So…what did you think of him?” Harry asks as soon as the door closes behind Merlin.</p><p>“Tall, handsome, dangerous…he’d make the perfect villain for one of your books. Perhaps an assassin, or a spy, or some sort of aristocratic serial killer,” Eggsy says with a grin.  </p><p>“Criminal mastermind, technological genius,” Harry muses, then shakes his head.  “Not the point here.”</p><p>“He’s nice enough. Serious, though, ain’t he? No nonsense, that’s for fucking sure.”  Eggsy places the cups on the tea tray.  “I don’t worry about your safety for one second. He’ll be all over it…maybe if you’re lucky, he’ll be all over you,” Eggsy says, winking at Harry.</p><p>“First of all, I will NOT miss your misguided attempts at matchmaking.”</p><p>“Hey, that hotel desk clerk was definitely giving you the eye.”</p><p>“Your imagination rivals my own,” Harry says, rolling his eyes.  “And secondly, I would never mix business with pleasure, and I feel it is absolutely certain Merlin wouldn’t either.”</p><p>“If you want my honest opinion, I think he’ll be good for you,” Eggsy says, the smile quickly fading.  “He’ll make your safety a priority, and he won’t allow you to interfere.”  Harry looks at him quizzically. “I mean sometimes I forgot you was part of my job and only saw you as my friend, like was hanging out as mates.  That wasn’t in your best interest.  He won’t do that.”</p><p>“Well, I never felt unsafe with you.”  Harry gives him a hug.  “You did your job splendidly, and I will write a letter of recommendation to whatever job you apply for.”</p><p>“Thanks, Harry.  Gonna miss you, too.”  Eggsy squeezes tightly and then releases him.  “Bet he’s well fit under that jumper, though.”</p><p>“Enough,” Harry growls, although his mind is now focused on the same thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a note for this chapter and all upcoming chapters. I have never been to any sort of fan convention, so I'm making it up as I go along, creating the conventions as I would like them to be. Apologies if they are way off base; I didn't take the time to do a whole lot of research on the matter.</p><p>Also, the National Museum of the Royal Navy is a real thing in Portsmouth; of course I have never been but I did do some research into it, and there IS a children's exhibit about pirates:  https://www.nmrn.org.uk/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Merlin, thanks for coming over.” Once again Eggsy Unwin greets him at the door, except this time it’s his own.</p><p>“Thank ye for inviting me. We could have done this at my flat.”</p><p>“Nah, I never get to have people over.  Forced me to actually clean,” Eggsy says with a laugh.</p><p>Merlin looks around and smiles a bit.  Exactly what he expected…a typical bachelor’s flat.  Sports and movie posters on the walls, mismatched furniture, and a very large television.  But the place is clean, and the furniture is comfortable but not worn.  Pictures of Eggsy with a beautiful young woman or with an adorable little girl adorn every flat surface.  “This is…” Merlin picks up a frame.</p><p>“That’s my little sister.  My Daisy,” Eggsy says with a proud sigh.  “All but raised her myself, cuz Mum was…tired a lot,” he finishes.  </p><p>“And this?” Merlin picks up another photograph.</p><p>Eggsy’s smile turns bashful and he blushes.  “That’s Tilde.”</p><p>“She’s lovely.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Eggsy takes the picture and smiles down at it.  Merlin can almost see the heart eyes.  “She lives in Sweden but comes back and forth for her job.  She’s why I’m quitting…we’re getting serious and it’s too hard to see each other. I wanna give her one hundred percent, ya know?”</p><p>“I understand.”  Merlin smiles politely.  The only thing he’s ever given one hundred percent to is his job…or the military.</p><p>“Are you hungry? I got snacks or we can order a pizza or something,” Eggsy says as he heads to the tiny kitchen.  </p><p>“No, thank you, I’m good for now.”</p><p>“How about a beer?”</p><p>“THAT I won’t say no to,” Merlin replies.</p><p>“Great.”  Eggsy grabs two bottles and brings them into the living room, handing one to Merlin.  “Help yourself when you need more, yeah?”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Sit down wherever,” Eggsy says, waving in the general direction of the sofa and a few chairs before heading to the television and jabbing at a few things.  “Okay, we’re good to go.  Figured I have this big telly, we can watch the footage on here.”  He grins as Merlin takes a notebook and pen from his pocket.  “Taking this serious, are we?”</p><p>“Mr. Hart’s safety is my job.  Personal safety is always serious,” Merlin says solemnly.</p><p>“Right.”  Eggsy gives him an odd look but sits down on a chair and picks up the remote.  “Okay, so this is the Literary Love Conference from last year…this will be the first big event you’ll have with Harry.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“Got all this from the hotel…they’re happy to provide all the security footage after the fact, plus I spliced in some stuff from fan sites.”</p><p>“Fan sites?”</p><p>“Bruv, you don’t even know.  They LOVE Harry.”  Eggsy shakes his head and presses play.</p><p>Merlin stares at the screen.  A large room with a small table up front and rows of chairs.  And every chair is full.  “If he’s so popular, why aren’t there more people?” Merlin asks.</p><p>“He does like three panels in a row just like this,” Eggsy tells him.  “Likes it more intimate, he says.”  Merlin snorts.</p><p>Merlin sees Eggsy on screen standing at the side of the room by a door, holding it open and peering into a hallway.  A middle-aged man steps up to a microphone attached to a podium near the stage.  “How’s everyone doing today? Having a good time?” The room erupts in cheers and applause.  “I appreciate you coming out to see me.  Just teasing…I know why you’re really here.”  The cheering gets louder.  “Today for our two o’clock panel we are happy to welcome one of our favorite authors.  He’s charming, he’s talented, and he just released the fifth novel in his Winds of Love series.”  The cheering turns to screaming.  “Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Harry Hart.”</p><p>The noise is so deafening Eggsy has to turn down the volume.  Harry strides into the room wearing a gorgeous grey suit that fits him so well it’s as if he was born in it.  “Afternoon, everyone!”  Harry says with a grin, waving at the crowd.  He looks absolutely delighted.  “How are you?”  The audience roars and he takes a quick bow before sitting down behind the table.  The man sets a microphone on a stand and places it in front of him. “Thank you.  Can everyone hear me?”</p><p>“YES!”</p><p>“Excellent. So nice to see you all. I see some familiar faces, but some are very new.”  Harry beams at the crowd.  “If you don’t mind, I’ll do a bit of talking, and then you may ask your questions.”</p><p>“He’s quite good,” Merlin says, surprised.</p><p>“He really is.  You meet him and you think he’s all posh or whatever, and he’s really down to earth,” Eggsy says.  “Okay, lemme skip ahead to where he starts taking questions, because I have some shots of the regulars, people you should know.”  Eggsy skims through the video as Harry continues to talk, hands waving even faster as Eggsy fast forwards.  “Okay, here we go.”  Merlin gets his notebook together.  “That’s Veronica. She’s nice, but she can be pushy. Just be polite and tell her what she needs to hear and she’ll listen.  Okay…oh. THAT’S Isabelle. Whatever you do, do NOT let that woman within touching distance of Harry.  She got ONE photo with him and left actual bruises on his waist when she put an arm around him.  Polite yet firm doesn’t work with her.  Skip the polite. She’ll eventually get the idea.  Awwww,” Eggsy says suddenly, smiling fondly.  “Patricia.  The sweetest woman to walk the planet.  Do you like nut bread?”</p><p>“Well, yes.”</p><p>“Great.  If she offers you some, by all means, take it. She makes it from scratch and it is incredible,” Eggsy says blissfully.  </p><p>“I thought people weren’t supposed to bring outside food into these things,” Merlin says, finishing his beer.</p><p>“Probably not. Dunno how she gets away with it, but she does.”  Eggsy stands.  “You’re empty. Let me get you another.”</p><p>He returns with a second beer for each of them.  “Are there any real issues I should know about?  Not just at this event, but at all of them?”</p><p>Eggsy thinks for a moment. “Like I said before, the worst thing is trying to get Harry moving, forcing him to say goodbye. He hates disappointing people.  Some of his fans, like Isabelle, get a little manic and it’s hard to keep a distance between them and Harry.  But his safety gotta come first, don’t matter how good their intentions are.”</p><p>Merlin stares at the screen as Harry finishes talking.  “I suppose we’re ready to take questions.”  Harry smiles at the crowd.  “I do believe the queue is forming on the left there.”</p><p>“Hi, Harry, I mean Mr. Hart.  Hi.”  A woman bashfully smiles at him and almost drops the microphone.</p><p>“Hello there. And you are…”</p><p>“Melissa.”</p><p>“A pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>“Ooh!” Melissa squeals and almost drops the microphone again.  “I was um, okay, I was wondering if you ever thought of another profession for Violet.  Like a nurse or something.”</p><p>Harry looks pleased. “What a good question.  I wanted people to realize that women were prevalent in journalism as early as the late eighteen hundreds.  As you can imagine, a soldier would have had no problem speaking with an attractive young woman about his time in the trenches, plus it gave her a reason to traipse about the globe, reconnecting with David.”  The crowd laughs.  “I did seriously consider making her a Frenchwoman living in the countryside, alone in her family’s manor, but decided she needed a bit more freedom and independence.  Thank you again for a wonderful question.”</p><p>“Hello, Harry!” The next woman all but grabs the microphone.</p><p>Merlin notices Harry’s smile tighten just a bit.  “Hello, Veronica.”</p><p>“I was just wondering if you’ve found your David yet?”  She smiles at him adoringly and the rest of the room cheers.</p><p>“I was under the impression I was here to talk about David and Violet’s love life, not my own,” Harry says, a playful smile on his face.  “I saw you just over two months ago and you asked me the same question.”</p><p>“We want you to have your happy ending!” Someone yells from the crowd and everyone cheers again.</p><p>Eggsy stops the video.  “That one got a bit interesting.  Even Harry had a hard time getting people on track, bloke had to step in and calm everyone down.”</p><p>“He’s out to his readers?” Merlin asks in surprise.</p><p>“He’s out to everyone, bruv.  Ain’t found a closet that could hold Harry Hart,” Eggsy says with a grin. “He ain’t ashamed of it, and most of the readers love it. Think it’s cute…and they’re hell-bent on finding out if he’s found someone to be with.  They want him happy, too.”</p><p>“I suppose that’s good.”  Merlin clears his throat and looks down at his notebook.  “A few more questions…probably the most important is a list of names.  Anyone like this Isabelle, or even Veronica…fans whose emotions might overtake them and make them do something drastic.”</p><p>“They love Harry, ain’t no one gonna do anything drastic,” Eggsy says, but he starts making a list of names.</p><p> </p><p>A week later Merlin finds himself looking for Harry in the back of a crowded café.  Baristas are steaming and pouring and yelling, and customers are eagerly queuing at the front door.  He wiggles his way through and scans the booths and tables until he catches sight of Harry’s long legs sticking out from a booth in the back.  “Mr. Hart,” he says when he finally reaches the table.</p><p>“Ah. Good afternoon, Merlin.”  Harry smiles up at him, closing the book he’s reading.  “Won’t you please sit down?”  Merlin’s bum is barely on the seat before a young woman appears with a tea tray.  “Excellent. Thank you, Eleanor.”</p><p>“You’re quite welcome, Mr. Hart.”  She all but bobs a curtsey before hurrying away.</p><p>“Another fan?” Merlin asks as Harry pours for them both.</p><p>“I wouldn’t know.  I am a frequent patron of this café and placed the order for tea to be delivered upon your arrival.”</p><p>Merlin shakes his head.  The man seems completely unfazed by how people are willing to fall over themselves around him.  That or he’s so posh he doesn’t bother noticing.  “I met with Eggsy last week,” he says finally.</p><p>“Yes.  He mentioned you had a bit of a work session,” Harry says with a grin. “You watched one of the panels…not many men would be willing to sit through that.”</p><p>“We fast forwarded a lot.  It’s not as if I was watching for my own enjoyment.”</p><p>Something seems to close behind Harry’s eyes.  “No, I guess not.”  He leans back and for the first time Merlin notices he has a pencil behind one ear, a pen behind the other, and a second pencil he’s lightly tapping on the table.  Three books sit to his right, a notebook next to those, and an iPad sits propped against a vase. “You don’t think very highly of me, do you, Merlin?”</p><p>Merlin is surprised by the comment.  He takes his time thinking about his answer, gently stirring milk and sugar into his tea.  “I honestly dinnae know ye well enough to make a judgment, Mr. Hart.  I believe ye care for people…it is obvious ye care for young Eggsy, and ye were quite kind to your fans.”</p><p>“Fair enough…I will rephrase. You do not think very highly of my profession.”</p><p>“I was never one for fantasies and fiction,” Merlin admits.  “I worked hard all my life…had a job at a shop when I was fourteen and have been working hard ever since.  My short time of retirement after leaving the military was one of the most difficult times in my life,” he admits.  “If I read, I prefer to read military history or just history in general.”</p><p>“I write history.”</p><p>“You write about fictional characters in a bygone era. That is nae history.”</p><p>“So you think I simply scribble away, making up love stories and haphazardly dropping the characters in a time period that suits me?”</p><p>“I think you try to be accurate…at least that’s what your lad tells me.”</p><p>“He is not my lad…I could never be that lucky.”  Harry’s voice has a touch of the wistful to it and Merlin blinks at him.  Harry Hart has a bit of a crush on his current bodyguard.  “And he is correct. I work diligently to get the important things accurate.”  He slowly removes the pen and pencil from behind his ears and tucks them into his jacket pocket.  “This topic of conversation will now allow me to segue into the reason I asked to meet you today.  Are you free tomorrow?”</p><p>“When?” Merlin mentally flips through his calendar.</p><p>“All day, or at least until five or six.”</p><p>Merlin blinks at him again.  “All day?”</p><p>“Yes.  Would you be willing to accompany me to Portsmouth?”</p><p>“Portsmouth?” Merlin wonders why he is now parroting everything Harry says.  “As your bodyguard?”</p><p>“No. I rarely need such a thing out in public.  As a…companion.  I will be doing research at the National Museum of the Royal Navy and thought perhaps you might like to join me.  Not only will you see how I actually work, but I thought you might be interested in the museum itself.”</p><p>“It could definitely be an interesting way to spend the day,” Merlin admits.  “All right, Mr. Hart. I will accompany ye.”</p><p>“Excellent.”  Harry beams at him.  “Our first joint professional endeavor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Merlin!”  Harry beams as he opens his door.  “How are you?”</p><p>“Fine, thank you.” Merlin gives him a bit of an anxious look but Harry doesn’t care.  He loves research, he loves road trips, and he loves when those two paths combine.  </p><p>“Do you mind if I drive? I’ve been to the museum multiple times and know the way.”  Harry steps aside so Merlin can come in.  “Unless you’d rather drive…I don’t mind letting you behind the wheel of my car.”</p><p>“Nae, I’ve never been to Portsmouth,” Merlin says.  He looks Harry over and seems surprised.  “Ye look…casual.”</p><p>“I’m hoping they let us crawl about in place people usually don’t get to crawl,” Harry says with a grin, grabbing a jacket from its peg just in case the day grows chilly.  “I’ve made a special reservation to talk to one of the special curators.  When I do that, they occasionally let me behind the velvet rope, if you will.  One must be prepared, so a suit does not, well, suit.”  Harry chuckles at his own pun.  He glances down at his clothing to make sure all the buttons are done and his fly is zipped. Sensible shoes, clean blue jeans, grey button-up and black cardigan.</p><p>“Ye seem quite chipper.  Are you a morning person?”</p><p>“Not particularly, but I do enjoy a bit of an adventure,” Harry says. Before Merlin can reply he adds, “And yes, I’m sure to you this does not meet the definition of adventure.”  He motions toward the kitchen.  “The car is out back…shall we?”</p><p>“THIS is your car?” Merlin says with disbelief as Harry unlocks the boot of the Mercedes and drops his bag in.</p><p>“It is.  I very rarely splurge on anything but a nice bespoke suit now and then…but when I saw this in the showroom I had to have it.”  Harry lovingly runs a hand over his silver grey baby.  “Please, do get in.”  Harry gets behind the wheel and pulls out his phone, switching the Bluetooth on before checking his favorite traffic app.  “Looks like we should have smooth sailing all the way to Portsmouth.”  He does a double-take as he notices the look of approval on Merlin’s face.  “What?”</p><p>“I appreciate when someone takes the time to plan.  I’m a firm believer in foresight.”</p><p>“Of course you are, or you would be horrible at your job,” Harry points out before starting the engine.  “I have a long list of things that annoy me and being stuck in traffic is one of them.”</p><p>“Nice to know you’re not perfect,” Merlin says.</p><p>Harry snorts.  “Hardly.”  He doesn’t say much more until he has them safely onto A3.  “So, Merlin…we have a bit of a drive ahead of us. Why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself?”</p><p>Merlin remains silent for a moment.  “Ye do realize we are nae going to be friends, Mr. Hart, correct?  Ye are my job, if I may speak plainly.  I know ye and Eggsy have become quite close, but he…he has that kind of personality. I don’t have one at all.”</p><p>“Have one of what?” Harry asks in confusion.</p><p>“A personality.”</p><p>Harry bursts into laughter. He can’t help it.  He tries to compose himself when he realizes Merlin isn’t joking.  “I apologize.”  He clears his throat and counts to three.  “I realize I am your job, Merlin, but I am also a human being.  More importantly, YOU are a human being, one who is being paid to put yourself between me and harm’s way. The least you can do is let me know a little bit about you so I can breathe easier around you.  The last thing I wish to do is offend you in any way.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Merlin says, nodding his head a bit.  “I am an only child.  I grew up with very little and learned at a young age to work hard. I’ve been working hard my entire life and actually enjoy it.”</p><p>“And being a bodyguard is also something you enjoy?”</p><p>“More or less…every job I’ve had has been interesting.  Nothing as long term as you, though.”</p><p>“I see…and what is YOUR big splurge? I have this car and my clothing.”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Nothing. You don’t collect something like Rolex watches or priceless art or go out for gourmet meals every night?”</p><p>“I wear a sensible watch that can take a beating, have classic movie posters on my walls, and prefer to cook my own food.”</p><p>“What kind of movies?”</p><p>“Anything made before <i>The English Patient</i>.  That was a load of rubbish…two hours and forty-two minutes of my life that I will never get back.  I gave up on cinema after that. I prefer movies from the nineteen-forties to the nineteen-sixties…although <i>The Godfather</i> is a classic.”</p><p>Harry takes his eyes off the road for just a moment to stare at him in shock.  “I liked <i>The English Patient</i>.”</p><p>“Of COURSE ye did,” Merlin says, but does not elaborate.</p><p>“So you’re telling me you haven’t seen any movies made after…”</p><p>“Nineteen ninety-six.”</p><p>“Bloody hell,” Harry murmurs.</p><p>“Oh, wait…that’s not true,” Merlin corrects.  “I did enjoy the Harry Potter series, and as I am a big Sir Elton fan, I did go to the cinema to see <i>Rocketman</i>. Amazing film.”</p><p>“That movie was pure fantasy!  You said you don’t like fantasy.”</p><p>“I don’t, but this is Sir Elton John. How could his story be told in anything but a fantastic manner?” Merlin says almost angrily.</p><p>“Fair enough,” Harry admits.  He thinks for a moment, trying to find another topic that will get Merlin all riled up again.  He finds the passion on his face and the spirit in his eyes very attractive.  He then curses himself for finding anything about Merlin attractive.  Having a bit of a ‘thing’ for Eggsy was bad enough. He cannot allow himself to indulge in the daydreams again.  “Does your family know you’re a homosexual?”</p><p>“Aye,” Merlin says curtly.  “It is one of the reasons I did not speak to my parents again once I went into the military.  They found out when I was fifteen and someone caught me kissing the mayor’s son behind the library, and went to their graves considering me one of the world’s worst monsters.”</p><p>“I am sorry, Merlin,” Harry says, horrified.  “Forgive me for asking…I was just trying to get a feel of how comfortable you were about all that.  You said you have not dated much, but if the topic comes up at an event…and it usually does, I just wanted to know your background a bit.  I’m sorry if I overstepped.”</p><p>“Ye did not,” Merlin says.  “I will ask ye a question now, Mr. Hart.  How do ye feel about being so popular ye need a bodyguard now and then?”</p><p>“I hate it,” Harry says simply.  “I love the fans but am uncomfortable with how fanatical they get.  I am simply a man who writes little stories that are put into books.  And yet I appreciate their interest so much that I feel I owe them…”</p><p>“Ye dinnae owe them,” Merlin interrupts firmly.  “Just as your Saville Row shop does not owe ye for purchasing your suits there.”</p><p>“While I enjoy my suits they do not make me smile when I’m having a dark day,” Harry answers quietly.  “That’s what books can do for people. Rescue them from their lives.”</p><p>“But their lives are still there when they put the book down,” Merlin insists.</p><p>“I feel we must agree to disagree,” Harry says, not wishing to start an argument when they still have over thirty minutes to drive.</p><p>“Fair enough.”</p><p>But of course Harry cannot leave well enough alone.  “What rescues you from YOUR life, Merlin?  For me it was butterflies.  As you saw in my home I have always enjoyed reading about them, studying them.”</p><p>“I rescued myself when necessary,” Merlin says.  Harry sighs and gives up.  “But I always liked tinkering with things, taking them apart and putting them back together. When I was trying to get the radio to work again, it took my mind off everything else.”</p><p>“And useful to boot,” Harry says.</p><p>“Aye.” Their eyes meet and for some reason Harry blushes and puts his attention on the road where it belongs.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Hart.”  A man hurries across the lobby of the museum, hand outstretched.  “A pleasure.  Edmund Avery.”</p><p>“So nice to meet you.  My associate, Merlin McNair.” </p><p>Merlin shakes the man’s hand.  “Nice to meet ye.”</p><p>“Mr. McNair.”  The man gives him a brief smile before turning back to Harry.  “We are delighted to have you here, Mr. Hart.”</p><p>“Oh, well, I doubt that…” Harry turns pink.</p><p>“Not the museum per se, although we are always happy to have people take a serious professional interest in what we do here. It’s…my wife.” Mr. Avery turns pink as well. “When I mentioned what I’d be doing with my day today she was quite excited.” He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a small paperback book.  “Would you mind terribly?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Harry says, getting a pen from his bag.  “To whom shall I write it?”</p><p>“Roseanne.”</p><p>“Excellent.”  Harry opens the book and scribbles on the inside cover.  “To Roseanne, all my best wishes, Harry Hart.”  He hands the book back with a smile. “I’m so glad she enjoyed it.”</p><p>“Enjoyed it? This is her third copy…wore out the first two,” Mr. Avery says with a shy grin, putting the book back in his pocket.  “If I remember your email correctly, you wish to discuss the piracy exhibit?”</p><p>“I do, but I wouldn’t mind a quick walk through everything else.” Harry motions to Merlin.  “Mr. McNair has never been to the museum.  Perhaps an abridged tour?  I might come up with a few questions as we walk.”</p><p>“Of course.  Right this way.”</p><p>The rest of Merlin’s day is like nothing he’s ever experienced.  He’s been to quite a few museums, but never with a private tour guide and never with anyone as focused as Harry Hart.  As promised they breeze through the regular exhibits, Mr. Avery all too happy to stop and explain when Merlin or Harry have any questions.  But Harry keeps them moving until they reach a room with the Jolly Roger above the door.</p><p>“It’s a children’s exhibit,” Merlin says in surprise.</p><p>“It is, but I assure you it was quite well-researched.  We have made it interesting for guests of all ages,” Mr. Avery promises.  “I was the lead on this project.”</p><p>“Which is why I wanted to speak to you, Mr. Avery,” Harry says.  “I need some specific information.  I’ve done some reading, I know about the Corsairs and privateers and William Kidd. But I have some other questions.”</p><p>Merlin’s ears perk up at the mention of William Kidd, Scotland’s most famous pirate.  “I would be interested in hearing this as well,” he offers.</p><p>Mr. Avery looks pleased.  Harry looks surprised.  “Well, let’s walk over here and we can discuss things a bit more.”</p><p>“Ye dinnae expect us to sit there, do ye?” Merlin says, frowning at the tiny table and chairs.</p><p>Mr. Avery laughs.  “No, Mr. McNair.  There is more age-appropriate seating in this room over here.”  </p><p>They sit down at a small conference table and Harry unpacks his bag.  Notebook, iPad, two pencils, one pen.  He looks up at Mr. Avery expectantly, an eager smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin absolutely does not think about how good ‘eager and engrossed’ looks on Harry Hart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE STORY OF US – FOUR</p><p>“Explain this to me once more.”  Merlin grasps his takeaway cup in both hands.</p><p>“We are going to a bookstore called Portable Magic.  The owner, a lovely young woman named Keira, is a very good friend whose mother supported me when I was barely able to call myself a writer.  They’ve had a downtick in sales of late, and I offered to come do a signing to hopefully pull in some business.”  Harry checks his hair in a mirror in the hall.</p><p>“And ye have not advertised this.”</p><p>“No.”  Harry glances at him and does a double-take.  “You bought tea?  I’m so sorry…I would have made something for you when you arrived.”  He actually looks unhappy.</p><p>“It is fine. I cannae expect ye to always be feeding me, and that would include providing beverages.”</p><p>“I don’t mind offering you something to eat or drink, Merlin.”</p><p>“Yes, well…” Merlin cannot explain it. This is a job. He’s working. He’s not a guest in Harry’s home, or a guest in a restaurant, or a guest at all.</p><p>A knock at the door saves Merlin from saying anything else.  “Excellent.  Eggsy, as always, is right on time.”  Harry goes to the door.</p><p>“A personality trait ye might wish to copy?” Merlin suggest quietly.  </p><p>Harry gives him a dirty look and opens the door.  “Eggsy.  And Tilde!  Hello, dear girl, what a lovely surprise!”</p><p>Merlin watches as Harry sweeps a very pretty young woman into his arms.  “Hello, Harry.  It was a surprise to Eggsy as well…I didn’t let him know I was coming into town until I was at his front door.”  Her voice has a bit of a musical lilt to it.  “I had a few appointments that I was able to switch around.”</p><p>“Best surprise ever,” Eggsy says, looking at her adoringly.</p><p>“Tilde, this is Merlin McNair. He is taking over for Eggsy as my bodyguard.  Merlin, this is Tilde, Eggsy’s…” Harry blinks.  “Is girlfriend all right?  Or do you prefer significant other, or partner?”</p><p>“Girlfriend is fine.”  She holds a hand out to Merlin. “Mr. McNair, a pleasure.”</p><p>“Ye may call me Merlin, Miss.”  Merlin likes the strength of her handshake, her regal posture, the way she looks into his eyes.  “And the pleasure is all mine.”</p><p>“Oi, since when are you all posh and fancy manners?” Eggsy asks him.</p><p>“Since I am in the presence of a lady,” Merlin informs him.  Tilde giggles and blushes.</p><p>“Quit flirting with her!”</p><p>“I am nae flirting. I dinnae know how.”  But Merlin winks at her, just to see what happens.  She giggles again.  Eggsy looks annoyed.  HARRY looks annoyed.  “Mr. Hart, can ye continue telling me what’s we should expect from today?”</p><p>“Well, Keira is setting up a table for me at her shop and we’ll see what happens.”  Harry pulls on a light jacket.</p><p>“I’ll tell you what’s gonna happen,” Eggsy says, still looking annoyed.  “Harry’s gonna set up shop there.  A few romance novel fans will see him post about it on social media, and then people will come.”</p><p>“Just because you’re sitting at a table with a pen?” Merlin says in disbelief.</p><p>“It’s a very nice pen.”  Harry frowns as he pulls it from his pocket.  “I have three, just in case.  I purchase them at a shop on…”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, Harry, we don’t got time to discuss how much money you spend on things like pens,” Eggsy says, urging him out the door.  “Cab’s waiting.”</p><p>“I love a good pen,” Tilde says to Harry.  “It makes signing things much more pleasurable.”</p><p>“Exactly.”  Harry allows himself to be ushered out the door and into the waiting taxi. “This is a charming shop,” Harry tells Tilde.  “And Keira is such a sweet girl.”</p><p>“Sweet girl my arse,” Eggsy grumbles.  “She slapped me.”</p><p>“Do I need to slap her back?” Tilde asks immediately.</p><p>“Aww.”  Eggsy kisses her cheek.</p><p>“Keira was showing me a few of her antique books and Eggsy tried to touch one without wearing gloves.  She slapped his hand away, nothing more,” Harry promises.  “She is serious about her work.”</p><p>When Merlin walks into the shop and sees the girl behind the counter, serious is NOT the word that comes to mind.  She’s wearing jeans, a pink tunic-style shirt, and her hair is in a messy bun on top of her head.  Crazy geometric earrings dangle from her ears.  “Harry!”  She runs out to hug him.  “It’s been too long.”</p><p>“It has.”  Harry kisses the top of her head.  “How is your mother?”</p><p>“Annoying Father on a daily basis, as usual,” she answers.  “He’s threatened to go back to work again just to get away from her.”</p><p>“She is the best of women,” Harry says with a grin. “Present company excluded, of course.” He puts an arm around Keira’s waist and gives it a squeeze.  “Keira, you know Eggsy. This is his girlfriend, Tilde, and my new bodyguard, Merlin.”</p><p>“Tilde, nice to meet you,” Keira says.  She looks up at Merlin.  “Merlin, you say? How dramatic. I love it.”</p><p>“A nickname given to me in the military,” Merlin informs her but says nothing more. “You have a lovely shop.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she says with a sigh.  “Although I don’t know how much longer I’ll have it, if things continue.”</p><p>“Hopefully today helps,” Harry informs her.  “And I’ve asked a few friends to drop a line or two on their social media accounts.  Creighton Bennett, Olivia Bouvier, Christine Harris…”</p><p>“Harry!”  Keira gasps. “That’s too much.”</p><p>“That is just enough.” Harry kisses the top of her head again.  “Your mother did so much for me…I owe your family a great debt.”</p><p>“Would ye mind if I poked about a bit?” Merlin asks Keira.  “Just to get the lay of the land?”</p><p>“Of course,” Keira replies. “The back door leads to the loo, the office, and the emergency exit, but you can go back there if you need to.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“I’ll come with you.”  Eggsy kisses Tilde’s cheek. “Be right back, babe.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Tilde says. “I understand you have some antiques? I do adore old books, and I promise to wear gloves.”</p><p>“Of course,” Keira says, giving Eggsy a glare.  He rolls his eyes.</p><p>Merlin slowly walks around the perimeter of the shop.  “So what did Harry do that made her so surprised?  I understand the social media part, but…”</p><p>“You never heard of the people he mentioned, right?”</p><p>“No.”  Merlin opens the back door and goes to the emergency exit.  He checks the lock and the alarm.</p><p>“Other romance novelists…probably Harry’s biggest competition, and three of his good friends.  If they put the name of the shop in their posts, people will come to check it out.”</p><p>“I don’t understand that.”</p><p>“Understand what?”</p><p>“The whole lemming principal of social media.”  Eggsy gives him a confused look.  “One jumps, they all jump? Just because a famous person says something, everyone takes it as gospel truth.”</p><p>Eggsy shrugs.  “You ain’t never had a famous person you idolized?”</p><p>“I always thought the American actor Steve McQueen quite attractive,” Merlin admits. “ But I would never have eaten at a restaurant or shopped at a store simply because he was there.”</p><p>“Well, everyone ain’t like you,” Eggsy says. “Which is good for Harry, really.”</p><p>They finish their security check and return to the front of the store, where Keira and Tilde are looking at books while wearing white gloves, and Harry is organizing things at a table.  “I will take this one,” Tilde says, holding up a book.  “A first edition of <i>Peter Pan</i>? I cannot resist.”</p><p>“Lemme help you, Harry,” Eggsy says, starting to stack copies of Harry’s books in a more attractive fashion around the table.  </p><p>Merlin simply stands to the side and watches Harry get situated.  He continues to chat with Keira and the others while Merlin watches the door. That no one is coming through.  “I thought ye were going to save this shop,” he says to Harry.</p><p>“It’s early.  And I’m not going to save the shop…the customers are.” Harry gives him an irritated scowl.  Merlin shrugs and leans against a bookshelf.  He’s a romance novelist, not the Queen.</p><p>Foot traffic by the shop is minimal and for the first thirty minutes only four people even come in the door.  Then a young woman with a toddler in tow stops to stare at the sign by Harry’s table.  Then she looks at the stacks of books, and looks at Harry.  “You’re really Harry Hart?”</p><p>“I am, young lady.”  Harry gives her a charming smile.  “And who is this darling little princess?”  Harry waves at the little girl in the pram.</p><p>“This is Serena,” the woman says, looking pleased at the praise of her child.  “I…I really like your books.  When I get a minute to myself I relax in a bubble bath, a glass of wine, and one of your novels.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad I can share in your extremely important alone time.”  Harry shakes her hand and waves at Serena again, making the child giggle.</p><p>“I don’t have this one…or this one.”  The mother picks two novels from a pile.  “Would you mind?”</p><p>“I would be happy to.  And you are…”</p><p>“Liz.”</p><p>“Thank you.”  Harry scribbles in the book with one of his fancy pens and hands it to her.  “And thank you for your purchase.  Have a good day.”</p><p>“Thanks.”  The mother pushes the pram toward Keira and the register.  Merlin watches as the woman leaves the shop, stops on the pavement, and pulls out her mobile.</p><p>“You’re Harry Hart,” another woman says breathlessly. This woman is middle aged, wearing too much makeup, and clad in the most hideous flowered dress Harry’s ever seen.</p><p>“I am,” Harry says politely.</p><p>“I thought that was you. I said to my daughter, I said, ‘Fiona, that’s Harry Hart!’ And she said, ‘Mum, I doubt he’d be HERE.’  And I said, ‘I think I’d know if it was him, have his face on every book in my house, now don’t I?’ And it IS you!”  Merlin frowns and steps a bit closer.  She seems a bit…unhinged.</p><p>“Mum, leave the man…oh. It IS you.”  A younger, more attractive version of the woman comes up to stand behind her mother.  “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“It’s quite all right.”  Harry smiles at them both.</p><p>Fiona turns away to jab at her mobile phone but her mother inspects the stacks of books.  “Oh, I’ve got all these,” she says sadly.  </p><p>“I’m sure Keira has something else you might like,” Harry says smoothly. “Have you read the new Creighton Bennett?”</p><p>“I have. Complete rubbish, especially compared to you.”</p><p>“Well, then, I know Keira has a display of Christine Harris over there…perhaps you’d enjoy that a bit more?”</p><p>“I did like <i>Everything’s Coming Up Thistles</i>, although the ending was a bit weak,” the woman muses.  “I’ll check it out.”</p><p>“Lovely to meet you, ma’am.”</p><p>“And you, Mr. Hart.  I love your books.”  She enthusiastically shakes his hand.</p><p>“Sir, could…could I get a picture of you with my mum?” Fiona asks.</p><p>“Most certainly.”  Harry stands, the woman comes around the table, and he leans in close for a picture.  “Have a nice day, ladies.”</p><p>Harry speaks to three more customers in the next hour, and then a group of woman hurries through the door.  “It’s true!  It’s really him!  I thought she was mistaken!” Merlin hears female voices gush.</p><p>He stands to the side and watches as queue forms along the aisle.  Merlin’s surprised to see the queue go all the way to the door and out onto the pavement.  Women of all ages eagerly tap away at their phones or peer in the window.  “See?” Eggsy says with a grin.  “Told ya he’d get people in here.”</p><p>“I don’t understand,” Merlin says.  “Let me correct myself. I PARTIALLY understand.  Harry is a charming man, handsome enough, and is very polite. But to stand in a queue just for the chance to meet him?”</p><p>“Wait until the convention, bruv…this ain’t nothing.”  Eggsy’s eyes light up. “Is that Patricia?  It is.  And she got a big bag with her.  There could be nut bread.  Excuse me.”  He leaves Merlin, takes Tilde by the hand, and leads her to somewhere in the middle of the queue.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin exhaustedly lets himself into his flat and trudges into the living room. He throws his keys in a basket, shrugs out of his jacket, and lowers himself onto the sofa with a groan, dropping a bag onto the floor as he goes.  He’s not physically tired, not exactly; he’s been on his feet ten hours in pouring rain more than once.  It’s a mental exhaustion.  He never knew that things like books, women, queues and excited squeals could whittle away at a man’s inner strength.</p><p>He closes his eyes and thinks of Harry.  No. Not Harry.  Eggsy. He thinks of Eggsy. He thinks of how Eggsy worked his way through the line of women, saying hello to ones he recognized and helping to keeping the line as a whole in an orderly shape.  Merlin kept an eye on things, of course; it was officially his job too now. But Eggsy managed to cheerfully keep the ladies in check even while making sure his own girlfriend was safe and happy.  Eggsy also kept an eye on Harry, who seemed to be in his element behind that table.  His hair…something about his hair.  Ah.  Yes.  Not as much product, and it had curled behind his ears. Not that Merlin was noticing Harry’s hair or anything else like that. It was simply his job to make note of any changes in the usual routine.</p><p>Merlin likes routine.  His days off were neatly scheduled, and change was not welcome.  Change could never be completely avoided, of course, but it was not welcome.  He likes his life the way it is.  Fairly solitary, of course, which is fine.  He doesn’t need anyone, not like in Harry’s ridiculous books.  Not that he truly knows anything about Harry’s books.  But he should.  Just in case. What if there’s a murder or something in one of the plots, and someone shows up trying to reenact it?</p><p>Merlin leans down and digs through his bag.  He pushes aside the new book on the Great Smog of 1952 and pulls out another book.  “<i>The Missing Heart</i>,” Merlin says out loud.  Apparently this is the first book in Harry’s most popular series and, according to at least six women in the line, the very best.  </p><p>Merlin opens it and starts to read.</p><p>For research only.  Not because he is at all interested in Harry or his work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, Merlin.  Thank you for coming.”  Harry steps aside.  “Please.”</p>
<p>“Evening, Mr. Hart.”</p>
<p>Harry leads the way into the living room.  “Tea? Something stronger?”</p>
<p>“I would nae be adverse to a dram of whisky, if ye have it.”</p>
<p>Harry gives him an irritated look. “I’m not a heathen.” He goes to the tiny bar in the corner and makes them each a drink.  Merlin nods his thanks as he takes the glass. “Please, have a seat.”</p>
<p>“Thank ye.”  Merlin sits on the sofa.  Harry takes his favorite chair.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’re probably wondering why I asked you to come over.”</p>
<p>Merlin shrugs.  “You’re pretty much the boss Right now. If ye need me to come, I come.”</p>
<p>“That’s not…” Harry sighs and shakes his head.  “The Literary Love Conference is just around the corner, and I wanted to speak with you about a few things…get them out in the open, as it were.”</p>
<p>“I’m intrigued.” Merlin sips at his drink and actually relaxes, leaning back a bit against the sofa.</p>
<p>Harry tries not to stare but he can’t help it.  Merlin is dark and beautiful in tight black jeans, black boots, and a grey long-sleeved vest.  The vest is probably a bit tighter than it needs to be, clinging to the flat plane of his abdominals and the curves of his biceps.  Harry swallows hard.  “I…I realize we are involved in a purely professional manner.  I am not your boss, I must correct you on that, but I am part of your job.  If you worked for a jeweler and protected the shop...” Harry curses himself for forgetting how to word. It’s his job, for God’s sake.</p>
<p>“Are ye comparing yourself to priceless jewels?” Merlin asks, raising an eyebrow. A rare smile graces his face and Harry hastily gulps at his drink. The man is breathtaking and he doesn’t even know it.</p>
<p>“Hardly.  I just meant…I want you to know that I realize what I am to you. I am part of the job.  I am the job, basically.  And I understand that.”  Merlin nods and still looks confused.  “But I need you to understand something.”  Harry draws a ragged breath.  “I am still a human being, a person with thoughts and ideas and feelings…just like the people who come to see me.  I can handle the way you judge me, look down on me.  I know you think me a…well, a joke.  But the people who come to see me are NOT a joke. They are human beings with thoughts and ideas and feelings, and I will not allow you to embarrass them or insult them in any way.”  Harry finishes his drink and gets up to make another.</p>
<p>“Mr. Hart.”  Something in Merlin’s voice makes Harry turn around.  “I dinnae see ye as some sort of robot, or a thing that needs protecting. I realize ye are a man.  A very intelligent, kind man who cares about his work and the people who read it.”  Merlin swirls his glass a bit. “If anyone’s a robot here, it is I.  I dinnae understand the fascination with celebrities, why people flock to get just one look at them, or perhaps a handshake or an autograph.  I also have never been able to fully enjoy the world of whimsy, I guess you could say.  I’ve worked hard all my life, and my house was not one that encouraged time wasted on the arts.”</p>
<p>“Time is never wasted on the arts,” Harry says automatically.</p>
<p>“So you say.”  Merlin gives him a bit of a shrug.  “It is not a topic I would ever care to argue.  I have seen ye hard at work. I know that your books are different than most in the genre.  Violet is incredibly well-rounded…if I met her, I think I would probably enjoy speaking with her. And David, while a bit over the top when it comes to a hero, is decent enough.  He cares to do the right thing, which is important.”</p>
<p>“Merlin.”  Harry gapes at him and Merlin actually blushes.  “Did…have…you’ve read one of my books?”</p>
<p>“Just one.  I figured I should know what some of the hype was all about.”</p>
<p>“That…you’ve paid me an incredible compliment.”  Harry gives him a shy smile.  “I appreciate that you did this.”</p>
<p>“I read a book, Mr. Hart. I didn’t cure cancer.”</p>
<p>“Just as difficult, I’m sure,” Harry quips.  Merlin doesn’t smile.  “I also wish for you to know that even as I am teasing you, I respect the fact that we don’t look at things the same way,” Harry informs him.  “I have no right to perhaps judge you for how you choose to spend your free time while asking you not to judge me.  And if I’ve done that, I apologize.  I want us to work well together, Merlin. I want you to…maybe not enjoy your job, but not hate it.  And if I can do anything to make your work easier, I want you to let me know.”</p>
<p>“How about being prepared for things at the appropriate time?”</p>
<p>“I know you are good at what you do, Merlin. I doubt you’re a miracle worker.”</p>
<p>Merlin smiles again.  Harry reaches for his glass and Merlin hands it over to be refilled.  “I appreciate the way ye are trying to make things easier, Mr. Hart.  The only thing I can truly ask of ye is that ye do what I say when I say. If a situation occurs…”</p>
<p>“Oh, come now. I doubt…”</p>
<p>“…if a situation occurs where I must immediately spring into action, I need ye to trust me and do as I say.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Merlin,” Harry says, although he thinks the idea completely ridiculous.</p>
<p>Merlin nods his thanks as he takes his new drink.  “But speaking of being places on time, I think we need to discuss the timetable for the event.”</p>
<p>“Lovely,” Harry grumbles, but he takes a seat on the sofa as Merlin pulls out his notebook.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>“Well, Mr. Hart, what have ye to say for yourself?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Nothing. You will get nary a word from me about Her Majesty’s navy.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Is that so?”  The pirate slowly removes his hat and runs a hand over his bald head.  The gold rings on his fingers flash in the dim light of his quarters, and Harry tries not to focus on the strength in his hands.  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“They’ll catch you, Captain McNair.  They’ll bring you in, they always do.  Pirates get what they deserve.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Aye, that is what I hear.”  The captain walks around Harry’s chair and undoes his hands.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Harry flexes his fingers and wrists.  “How do you know I won’t try to escape?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The pirate snorts, looking Harry over and smiling.  “Because ye dinnae wish to escape.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Harry backs away toward the door.  “I do. I find you and everything you stand for absolutely despicable.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Despicable, eh?”  The pirate approaches slowly, a wicked gleam in his hazel eyes.  “I dinnae believe it.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Deplorable.  Disgusting.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I like that I have frightened ye to a place where ye only know words that begin with one letter.”  The pirate has the audacity to wink at him.  Harry stumbles until his back hits the wall.  The pirate presses himself against Harry, their bodies melding perfectly.  “Your body betrays ye, Mr. Hart.  I dinnae think your prick finds me deplorable, disgusting, or…what was the other word?”  The pirate’s slender fingers find Harry’s traitorous erection through the fabric of his trousers and gives it a firm rub.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Des…despicable,” Harry stutters.  He bites his bottom lip and looks into the man’s eyes.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I will never do anything ye would not enjoy, Mr. Hart…or that ye would not welcome.”  The pirate leans in and gently tugs at Harry’s lip with his teeth.  “Tell me ye dinnae welcome my touch.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Oh, God,” Harry whispers.  “I…I…”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Merlin only grins and leans in for a kiss.  “It will be my pleasure to deflower ye in the name of piracy, Mr. Hart.”</i>
</p>
<p>Harry sits up and gasps for breath.  His bedsheets are clinging to his skin, which is now damp with sweat, and his cock is pressing quite insistently against the fabric of his pajama trousers.  “Fucking hell,” Harry murmurs, wiping a hand over his face.  He gets up and gets himself a drink of water, ordering his body to calm down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harry, what’s all this?”  Eggsy stares at the table in shock.</p>
<p>“It’s my dining room table. I know you’ve been here before.”  Harry holds out a chair. “Please sit down.”</p>
<p>“But Harry.”  Eggsy slowly sits down, mouth open as he keeps staring at the table.  “This is…you ain’t never used these dishes before.”</p>
<p>“True.  They only come out of storage when I’m lucky enough to have a guest for a holiday dinner…or on a special occasion.”  Harry opens the bottle of wine and pours them each glass. “And don’t worry…this is the wine we had in France that you described as ‘not shit for once.’ I know you don’t normally drink it.”</p>
<p>“But…special occasion?” Eggsy splutters.</p>
<p>“Yes.”  Harry sits at his own place, flips his napkin into his lap, and raises his glass.  “Today is the last day of your employment as my bodyguard.  Tomorrow Merlin takes over for the convention and you will simply be there as a spectator.”</p>
<p>“Harry,” Eggsy whispers, and his beautiful green eyes are suddenly damp.  Harry blinks hard himself.</p>
<p>“To Eggsy Unwin.  Amazing human being with the most generous heart I’ve ever seen.  Intelligent, witty, charming.  I have been quite blessed to have you in my life.”  Harry holds out his glass.</p>
<p>“I…” Eggsy clears his throat and touches his glass to Harry.  “To Harry Hart.  Incredible writer, wonderful friend, all around posh gent, and the person I want to be when I grow up.”  Harry snorts.  “But I ain’t going nowhere, yeah? Not really.  Still gonna text and call you and be a general bother.”</p>
<p>“I do hope so.  I’m sure I will be crying to you on a regular basis when Merlin actually makes me do things on time.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think you’re in for a good time with that one.”  Eggsy sips at his wine as Harry fills their plates.  “Fuck, Harry, this smells incredible.”</p>
<p>“You know I have three recipes I can make well. You’ve even had this before.”</p>
<p>“Bet it tastes better on fancy plates,” Eggsy says with a grin.</p>
<p>Conversation flows over dinner, Eggsy going into great detail about Tilde and a promotion at her job. She works for Credit Suisse, doing some sort of high level job that Harry can’t name but is duly impressed with.  Eggsy is impressed as well, often citing her job as the reason she could do much better than a man like him.  Thankfully this isn’t one of those nights; he’s simply happy to beam with pride and list all of her recent accomplishments.</p>
<p>“Shall we have tea in the living room?” Harry suggests once their plates are empty.</p>
<p>“Yeah, after we clean all this up.” Eggsy stands and brings his plate to the sink.</p>
<p>“My dear boy, you are my guest.  You will be doing no cleaning up.” Harry hip-checks him out of the way.  “Leave it.”</p>
<p>Eggsy stares at him in horror. “You feeling all right, Harry?”</p>
<p>Harry chuckles.  “Yes, Eggsy. I’m fine.  You know I never sleep well the night before a big convention. I’ll be up late anyway organizing my notes and materials.”</p>
<p>“At least let me clear the table.”  Eggsy hip-checks HIM and maneuvers around Harry to the table.</p>
<p>“Fine. I’ll make tea, and I just might have some of those raspberry cakes you like so much.”</p>
<p>“You’re far too good to me,” Eggsy moans.</p>
<p>Harry grins and arranges everything on his grandmother’s tea tray.  By the time he has things ready and is heading for the living room Eggsy is already there, stretched out comfortably on Harry’s sofa.  Harry remembers the last person to sit there and blushes.  “I hope you meant what you said.”  He pours and hands Eggsy the cup.  “I don’t want you to be a stranger.  I know I was your job, but I consider you a very dear friend.”</p>
<p>“You wasn’t never just a job to me, Harry.”  Eggsy tilts his head a bit.  “Merlin been giving you a hard time?  I can talk to him if he’s…”</p>
<p>“No, not in the slightest,” Harry says hurriedly.  “We just have a very different dynamic than the one I have with you.  We’ve talked and we will make it work.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Eggsy still looks worried. </p>
<p>“Please, dear boy, do not fret.  It will be fine.  You worry about yourself and your young lady…and finding a job.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, forgot to tell you.” A bashful smile crosses Eggsy’s face.  “Got a job as a guard at an art gallery…on Saville Row.”</p>
<p>“Hauser and Wirth?”  Eggsy nods.  “Spectacular.  They will love you, and you’ll enjoy working there.  Charming people.  They’ve allowed me access for research whenever I ask.”</p>
<p>“Figured you’d know all about them.”  Eggsy rolls his eyes.  “Figure Tilde can at least tell people her boyfriend works on Saville Row…don’t need to say what I’m doing.”</p>
<p>“Gary David Unwin,” Harry snaps, and Eggsy blinks at him.  “Stop that immediately.  You will not talk about yourself in that manner. Tilde has no reason to lie about what you do. It is respectable work and you’re good at it.  You take your job seriously and work hard.  She can only be proud of a man such as yourself.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Eggsy whispers.</p>
<p>“The two of you are meant to be together, not matter if she works for a Swiss Bank or as a maid in a hotel.  I eagerly await the call telling me there is a sparkling piece of carbon adorning her left hand.  I know romance, I know true love, and the two of you have it in spades.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, Harry.”  Eggsy puts down his cup and stands.  “Get over here so I can hug you, you sappy bastard.”</p>
<p>“Really, Eggsy.”  But Harry obeys and is soon enveloping Eggsy in his arms.  “You deserve the best life has to offer, my boy.”</p>
<p>“So do you,” Eggsy points out.  “I ain’t the only one who deserves romance and true love.”  Harry rolls his eyes.  “Merlin’s single,” Eggsy points out with a sly grin.</p>
<p>“Really, Eggsy,” Harry says again.  </p>
<p>“Handsome, smart, close to your age.”</p>
<p>“So now you’re playing cupid?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m just a bloke wants his mate to be happy. Wants him to maybe fall for someone he can actually have?” Eggsy adds almost shyly.</p>
<p>Harry feels his face grow red.  “Eggsy, I…if I ever made an inappropriate overture, I most sincerely apologize.”</p>
<p>“Nah, ain’t nothing like that, swear down,” Eggsy promises.  “I would have said something.  It was that one night in Rome, after we ate all the pasta on God’s green earth and you drank just as much wine…I tucked you into bed and you reached up, patted my cheek, and told me how beautiful I was, that Tilde was a lucky woman, and that you’d probably be dreaming about me again that night.”</p>
<p>“Good God.”  Harry actually buries his face in his hands.  “Eggsy, I do apologize.”</p>
<p>“Bruv, it’s fine.”  Eggsy gently tugs Harry’s hands away.  “Ain’t everyday a posh handsome bloke tells you you’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>“A posh drunk bloke.”  Harry is absolutely mortified.  What he felt for Eggsy was platonic for the most part, with a bit of a schoolboy crush hiding around the edges.  Sometime when he was particularly lonely, however, that crush came out from its hiding place.</p>
<p>“Please, Harry, don’t. It’s fine. I shouldn’t have said anything.”  Now Eggsy looks mortified.</p>
<p>“As you say, Eggsy, we’re fine.”  Harry squeezes his shoulder.  “Now sit down and finish your tea.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Harry.” Eggsy obediently returns to the sofa.  “But as I was saying, Merlin’s well fit.”</p>
<p>“Christ, Eggsy!”</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m gonna have a LOT more free time now…maybe look into getting my ex-boss a date with the bloke who took my job.”</p>
<p>“If you don’t shut up I’m making you wash all those dishes.”</p>
<p>“You can’t tell me what to do any more.”  Eggsy gives him a pleasant smile and Harry groans into his tea.</p>
<p>“Do eat your raspberry cakes and be quiet.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I do have a question,” Merlin says as they go up in the lift.  “Has anyone every come knocking on your door? Fans, I mean.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, all the time. They have no problem finding me and sometimes stop by to say hello,” Harry says absently as he flips through some paperwork.  “James will be here!  Outstanding.”</p><p>“Harry.”  Harry looks up and smiles a bit.  True to his word, Merlin has started using his first name today, his first official day on the job.  “Do…do ye register at the hotels under your own name?”</p><p>“Of course.  I write under my own name.”  Harry gives him an odd look as the doors open.  </p><p>“Harry, that isn’t safe in the slightest. If ye are as popular as I now believe ye to be, that is very dangerous.”</p><p>“Merlin, you are overreacting.”  Harry follows the room numbers.  “Six-twelve. Here we are.”  He swipes the card and the door clicks open.</p><p>“I do believe you are UNDERreacting, Harry.”  Merlin glares at him.  “Ye see the best in everyone. That is a commendable personality trait. But as the person given the responsibility of protecting ye, I must advise against ye doing it in the future.  I cannot believe Eggsy was all right with this.”</p><p>“He wasn’t. He used to amuse himself by coming up with aliases for me to use…but I simply refused to use them.”  Harry blushes. “Because I was afraid I’d forget them.”</p><p>“Well, starting at the next event where ye are staying in a hotel, ye will be using another name,” Merlin says firmly.  “I’ll not have just anyone showing up at your door.”</p><p>As if on cue someone knocks hard on the door.  Merlin looks at Harry, who shrugs.  “I’m not expecting anyone.”  He goes to the door and opens it before Merlin can stop him.  “James!”  Harry exclaims, all but falling into the arms of the man on the other side.</p><p>“Hello, darling, how are you?”  James inhales against Harry’s neck.  “Mmm…that’s a new cologne.”</p><p>“I haven’t seen you in ages, James.  Quite a few things about me have changed.”  Harry steps aside.  “Do come in.”</p><p>“Not your naivety, that’s for sure.  It was far too easy to get your room number at the desk,” James says, sweeping into the room.  His eyes widen as he catches sight of Merlin.  “Well, the cologne isn’t the only thing that’s changed.  A new friend, Harry?”  James slowly looks Merlin up and down and Harry frowns.  James’ interest bothers him and Harry isn’t sure why.</p><p>“Not a friend, exactly.”  </p><p>James’ eyebrows raise.  “A paid companion?  Harry, you dog.”</p><p>“I am nae a paid companion,” Merlin growls and Harry sees his jaw clench.  “I am paid, I accompany Harry, but not in the way ye think.”</p><p>“Oh this IS intriguing,” James says gleefully.  “Perhaps this is research for a new book?  Let me guess…he’s a spy.  You’re writing a spy romance!”</p><p>“James, you don’t just jump to conclusions, you take a running leap head on,” Harry says with a sigh.  “James Lance, this is Merlin McNair, my new bodyguard.  Merlin, this is James Lance, a fellow writer and friend.”</p><p>“Ex-boyfriend,” James quickly correct and Harry blushes.  He’d omitted that fact on purpose, although he isn’t sure why. They’d dated and slept together – mostly slept together – for eight months before realizing that although the sex was good, their friendship meant more.  James holds his hand out to Merlin.  “A pleasure, Mr. McNair.”</p><p>“Mr. Lance,” Merlin says stiffly.  “And ye may call me Merlin.”</p><p>“Call me James,” James tells him.  “But what happened to that darling little thing who was guarding you before?”</p><p>“He’s moved on to better pastures,” Harry says.  “This is Merlin’s first event.”</p><p>“Oh, you’ll have a wonderful time!”  James gushes.  “Harry, I had to come find you as soon as I got here.  You’ll never guess what happened to Valerie Stowe.”</p><p>“Hopefully she contracted leprosy or something equally disgusting and her limbs are dropping off one by one like a zombie,” Harry says savagely.  He notices Merlin giving him a look of surprise.  “Don’t ask.”</p><p>“Ms. Stowe is a wicked bitch of a woman who feels not only that gay men cannot understand the ‘true romantic experience of a woman’ but that men shouldn’t write romance at all,” James informs Merlin.  Merlin’s eyes grow stormy.  “And her attitude is only amplified by the fact that Harry outsells her four to one.  Even I’ve sold more books than she has…and romance is just at the fringe of my plots.”</p><p>“Would she harm ye, Harry?” Merlin asks quietly.</p><p>“No,” Harry says, and James nods in agreement.  “She is a conniving witch but she has never shown physical aggression.  It’s all verbal.”</p><p>“Well, she won’t be showing any aggression at all now,” James says gleefully.  “She’s pregnant with Tom Harden’s baby.”</p><p>“You’re joking.” Harry stares at him in shock. </p><p>“Wait. I know that name,” Merlin says, shocking Harry.  “He’s an author as well.  I’ve read a few of his biographies.”</p><p>“He’s the stodgiest old fool you’ll ever meet,” James informs him.  “I didn’t know he had it in him to even get it up.”</p><p>“He’s also married,” Harry says with a sigh.  “Poor Margaret.  I’m sure she’s crushed.”</p><p>“She’s already filed for divorce,” James says.  “I can’t believe you don’t know this already, Harry.”</p><p>“I do not follow the industry gossip the way you do, James,” Harry gently reminds him.  “For the baby’s sake I hope it all works out. I never liked her as a person, but a child shouldn’t suffer just because his mother is a homophobic twat.”</p><p>“Harry,” Merlin says.  “Don’t hold back, say what ye truly think.” James snickers.</p><p>“She is a horrible example of humanity, Merlin, and she wasn’t just homophobic. Classist as well.”</p><p>“She made a pass at Eggsy and when he didn’t respond she decided it was because he was raised in the Estates,” James tells Merlin.</p><p>“I’m so sorry I will nae get the chance to meet her,” Merlin says wryly.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure she’ll still be slinking around,” James says cheerfully.  “Just look for the withered old hag wearing too much makeup with a stomach the size of a beach ball.”</p><p>“You are too much,” Harry says, but he’s thrilled to see him. James always makes him feel rejuvenated, and he flirts with Harry just enough to make him feel desirable.  Harry turns to Merlin.  “Merlin, James and I are probably just going to sit here and talk about people you don’t know, so I understand if you wish to leave.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, Harry, let him stay.  I can tell him all sorts of tawdry stories about you.”</p><p>That’s what Harry’s afraid of.  “James…”</p><p>“Nae, it is fine, Harry. If ye wish me to depart, I will. I should go down and get the lay of the land, as it were.”  Merlin gives James a bit of a nod.  “A pleasure, Mr. Lance.”</p><p>“James, please,” James reminds him.</p><p>“Harry, I have the adjoining room, just through that door.”  Merlin points to a door on the far wall.  “I ask that whenever we are both here, ye leave that door unlocked, just in case.”</p><p>“Of course, Merlin.”</p><p>“I’ll see you later.”  Merlin stalks out of the room and Harry sits down with a sigh.</p><p>James pulls a chair over as close as he can. He places a hand on Harry’s thigh.  “Well, Harry, he is…intense.”</p><p>“He’s a good man. Dedicated to his job.”  Harry starts flipping through the paperwork for the conference again.</p><p>“That means he’s dedicated to you,” James says slyly.  “Adjoining rooms? Keep the door unlocked?”</p><p>“James, it’s his JOB to look after me.”</p><p>“Oh, he’ll look after you all right. And before you. And around you. And on top of you, perhaps?” James says with a wink.  “Is he married?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Girlfriend.”</p><p>“No, he’s…”</p><p>“He’s gay.”  James beams at him. “Fantastic!  It’s obvious even if you didn’t tell me.  When I mentioned I was your ex he did NOT like that at all.”</p><p>“You are living in a fantasy world, as usual.”</p><p>“You are still oblivious to the fact that you are a handsome, charming human being, Harry.”  James takes his hand and kisses it.  “Why shouldn’t he absolutely adore you?”</p><p>“Because I’m his job. Because he doesn’t like fantasy and fiction and romance. He’s a realist.”</p><p>“And this saddens you.”  James cups Harry’s face in his hand.  “Oh, my sweet little Harry, you like him.”</p><p>“I don’t.”</p><p>“You do.”</p><p>“James…”</p><p>“You forget, Harry.  I know you better than almost anyone.”  James’ voice is gentle.  “And I can tell when the hearts in your eyes aren’t just a reflection from one of your books.”</p><p>“You’re as bad as Eggsy.”  But Harry kisses James’ hand before pulling away.  “He’s trying to be a matchmaker as well.”</p><p>“Eggsy always did have a good eye when it comes to people,” James muses. “He adored me, after all.”</p><p>“Will you stop, please?  Don’t make things uncomfortable between Merlin and I.”</p><p>“I won’t. I promise,” James says with a hand over his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin places his own bag in his room and opens his side of the adjoining doorway.  He then goes downstairs, meets with hotel security, and absolutely does not think about Harry and his attractive ex-boyfriend sitting alone together in Harry’s room.  He absolutely doesn’t notice that they’re both not due to be anywhere for two hours.  Harry could do a lot in two hours, and this James Lance looks like he could do even MORE in two hours.</p><p>Merlin growls at no one in particular and decides to lurk around the lobby a bit, just to get a feel of things.  It’s not the largest convention but there is a steady stream of people coming through the doors. Many are in costume and Merlin sighs. That makes identifying potential threats all the more difficult.  To his surprise he actually recognizes a few of the women from the video footage as well as the bookstore.  Harry wasn’t lying when he said he had devoted fans.</p><p>He finds the room where Harry will be on a panel with James and three other authors and checks it out.  A large room, lots of chairs, but the hotel security chief assured him there would be more than one employee on duty there.  Merlin checks his watch.  Ninety minutes.  Would he be interrupting Harry if he knocked on the adjoining door to let him know he was back?  He gives himself a mental shake. He has no right to judge Harry and whatever he might be doing with his ex-boyfriend who has a nice arse and a cheeky grin.</p><p>Merlin stops at the tiny snack bar and gets himself a drink and a bag of crisps before heading to his room.  He’s surprised to see the door to Harry’s room open as well.  He knocks and hears Harry say, “Come in, Merlin.”</p><p>Merlin pokes his head in and finds Harry and James deep in conversation at the tiny table.  “I just wanted ye to know I was here if ye needed me.”</p><p>“Thank you.  What time do we have to go down?”</p><p>James checks his watch.  “We should probably be there twenty minutes early.”</p><p>“Did ye hear that, Harry? Twenty minutes EARLY.”</p><p>“Still having a problem with clocks, Harry?” James asks with a grin.</p><p>“The party don’t start til I walk in,” Harry says loftily and James bursts out laughing.  Merlin looks at them in confusion.  “Lyrics to a song,” Harry explains.  Merlin shrugs.  </p><p>James stands.  “I should go get myself together.  See you two downstairs?”</p><p>“Ye will see Harry,” Merlin informs him.  “Ye will not see me.”</p><p>“Of course not.”  James actually kisses the top of Harry’s head, making him blush.  “Goodbye, Merlin.”  He almost dances out the door.</p><p>“Charming man,” Merlin says dryly.</p><p>“He’s a good person,” Harry insists.</p><p>“Yet ye are no longer together.” Why does he care?”</p><p>“Only because we realized we were better off as friends,” Harry says.  He stands and gathers his papers together.  “Eggsy liked him.”</p><p>“Eggsy likes everyone, I’m thinking,” Merlin says.  “I dinnae have to like your friends, Harry.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Harry says.  They stare at each other for a moment.</p><p>“I will come for ye when is time to go down,” Merlin says stiffly.  “Please be ready.”</p><p>“I will,” Harry promises.  Merlin snorts and goes toward his room. “Merlin?”</p><p>“Yes?” Merlin turns around.</p><p>“I…thank you.”  </p><p>Merlin gives him a nod and enters his room, closing the door behind him.  He then strips down, heads for the shower, and stands under the cold water for a good fifteen minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Next question?” The emcee waves at the line of people in front of the microphone.</p><p>“Um, my question is for Mr. Hart?” The woman says almost shyly.</p><p>“Not until you tell me your name,” Harry says with a charming smile.</p><p>Merlin rolls his eyes.  He would have thought it a put on if he wasn’t getting to know Harry so well. The man genuinely wanted to put these strangers, these fans, at ease.  He wanted to act as if they were friends instead of a celebrity and a reader of books.  Harry was going to get himself hurt.</p><p>“Oh, uh, Melinda,” the woman says, blushing.</p><p>“A pleasure, Melinda.”  Harry nods encouragingly.</p><p>“I know that the panel you’re sitting on today holds authors within a wide variety of genres.  Science fiction, historical fiction, basic romance. I was just wondering what your thoughts were on co-writing…like you writing with Mr. Lance, for example?”</p><p>James gives Harry a lazy grin before leaning forward to his microphone.  “I think Harry and I would more than likely kill each other if we tried to work together.”</p><p>“I agree,” Harry replies with a chuckle.  “That is a very good and intriguing question, however.  I’ve never thought about writing with someone else, although I highly respect people who do.  I suppose I’m an incredibly selfish person when it comes to my work…I doubt that I could give over the reins enough to let someone run with my ideas, or use someone else’s ideas and try to give them life.”</p><p>“Harry likes being in control,” James tells the crowd, giving them a wink. Harry blushes and Merlin cannot help but growl.  James Lance is a walking erection.  Merlin hates men like that, men who walk around as if they could get anyone they wanted flat on their back at any moment.  He ignores the thought that James HAS had Harry flat on his back, repeatedly.  He also ignores the thought of Harry liking to be in control.</p><p>Merlin briefly wonders just how public their relationship was before Harry starts talking again.  “I have the utmost respect for everyone sitting at this table, but I don’t know that I’d be very good as a writing partner for any of them.”  Harry smiles at the woman.  “But now you have me thinking about it. Thank you for the question.”</p><p>James gets the next few questions, and while he is not as open and warm as Harry, he is kind and polite and seems to show a sincere interest in what the people are asking. Merlin gathers that James focuses more on fantasy writing, with a bit of romance here and there. He seems to have quite a following, however, and Merlin is impressed at how the man handles himself.  </p><p>Merlin continues to watch the room while keeping an eye on Harry, and he’s slightly relieved when the room thunders with applause and the panelists are led out a door in the back of the room.  He catches up with Harry as he walks out.  “So was that considered a success?”</p><p>“I do believe it was.  Completely painless with some intelligent questions. That panel usually is, since we have such a mix of authors.”  Harry frowns thoughtfully. “That woman has me thinking about co-writing, however…I’ve never considered it but I feel as if I’ve…oh fuck it all.”  Harry’s voice deepens into a growl and Merlin stares at him surprise.  “I suppose it has to be done.”  He pastes a polite smile on his face as a pregnant woman approaches them, hand outstretched.  “Valerie.”</p><p>“Harry.” She barely shakes his hand.  Merlin realizes James’ description of ‘withered old hag wearing too much makeup with a stomach the size of a beach ball’ isn’t that far off.  She is likely a bit younger than Harry and Merlin but the wrinkles of scorn and irritation around her eyes and mouth make her look much older.  Her makeup is applied with a heavy hand and it actually crinkles when she gives Harry a look of disdain.  “So you’re still bound and determined to make a go as a romance writer.”</p><p>“I will continue to write as long as people continue to read it,” Harry says with a pleasant smile.  “I see congratulations are in order?” </p><p>“Oh.  Yes.” She absently rubs her stomach.  “Thank you.”</p><p>“Babies are such a joy.  I’d have one myself if I could,” Harry says to Merlin’s surprise.  </p><p>“This has been far from a joyful experience,” she snaps.  “Stretch mark, absurd cravings…”</p><p>“And the father…is he excited as well?” Harry asks innocently.</p><p>“I will be raising the baby alone.”</p><p>“Poor thing,” Harry says in a mocking tone.  “Well, I do hope he or she has some sort of positive influence in their lives, or they’ll grow up thinking the only people that matter are white, wealthy, and straight.”  He gives her his most charming smile.  “I’m white…which means absolutely nothing when considering the value of a person’s heart and soul.  I am now wealthy, thanks to my very devoted fan base who continue to buy my books and show up to these events. But alas, I am not straight.” Harry heaves a dramatic sigh.  “At least that means when I look for a fuck, I don’t have to worry about getting pregnant by a married man.”  He pats her arm.  “Best wishes, Valerie.  Give Tom my best.”  He moves on without looking back.</p><p>“Fucking hell,” Merlin mutters, quite impressed. He follows Harry down a corridor.</p><p>“I’m starving…is it too late to get something to eat?” Harry asks over his shoulder.  “Or perhaps room service. I’d love to get out of these shoes and into my slippers.”  He heads for the lifts without waiting for an answer, smiling and signing a few autographs along the way.</p><p>Once they’re safely in the lift, Merlin says, “You were…”</p><p>“A bitch? Yes, I know.”  Harry sighs.  “Completely immature.  She does bring out the worst in me.”</p><p>“Nae, Harry.  Everything ye said was true, ye did not exaggerate.”  Merlin slowly smiles.  “I’m actually very impressed.”</p><p>“See? I’m not just some damsel in distress in need of a rescue,” Harry points out.</p><p>“I have never thought of ye that way, Harry,” Merlin says, and he means it.  Harry looks him in the eye and for a moment it seems as if neither of them want to look away.</p><p>The lift dings and the doors open.  “Would you like to join me for dinner?  The food in this hotel is particularly tasty.”</p><p>“I…” Merlin shouldn’t. He should do a bit more reconnaissance for the larger event in the morning, and he absolutely shouldn’t be spending time socially with his client.  “I would like that,” he hears himself saying.  </p><p>“Excellent.  I will leave the adjoining door open and you can just come over.”  Harry smiles at him as he unlocks the door of his room.</p><p>“I will be over shortly.” Merlin goes into his room, closes the door, and wonders what the hell he’s doing.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nervously paces inside his room once he’s freshened up and changed into a more comfortable pair of trousers, a favorite cardigan, and his slippers.  He is unable to keep the smile from his face when Merlin knocks on his adjoining door.  “Come in.”</p><p>Merlin opens the door on his side and steps through the connector.  “Ye look comfortable.”</p><p>“Yes.  I love my suits, of course, but it is nice sometimes to remove them.”</p><p>“Your suits are your armor,” Merlin says.</p><p>Harry thinks about that.  “I do believe you’re right.”  He hands Merlin the room service menu.  “I would not dare to presume…order whatever you like. It is on me.”</p><p>“I do enjoy being a business expense,” Merlin says with a straight face.  It is only a slight twinkle in his eye that says he’s joking.</p><p>“A very capable business expense,” Harry agrees.</p><p>“Fish and chips, I think,” Merlin says.  “While I trust ye when ye say the food is good here, I dinnae believe I wish to find out about a steak that takes a good ten or fifteen minutes to get from the grill to this room.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Harry says. He orders a large salad and seafood bisque for himself, pausing to ask, “Guinness all right?”</p><p>Merlin’s face lights up.  “If we will nae be drinking whisky, that is the next best thing.”</p><p>Harry hangs up and goes to the loo, coming back with a damp flannel to wipe down the small table.  “Oh dear,” he says with a sigh, looking at his stacks of books and papers. “You must think I’m a horrible slob.”</p><p>“I’ve been to your house, Harry. I would nae call ye a slob.  I know what it’s like to live out of a suitcase.  Ye tend to clutter a bit.”  Merlin takes the flannel from Harry and wipes the table once it’s clear.</p><p>“Have you traveled a lot, then, Merlin?”  Harry carefully puts his things near his suitcase and comes back to the table.  “Outside of work and the military, I mean.”</p><p>“I have, mostly in Europe, although I’ve done my time wandering about Asia.  Spent three weeks in Thailand, a fortnight in the Philippines.  It was my dream to see Egypt, but funds ran out before I could get there.”</p><p>“I could see you on the back of a camel, scarf around your head…a week’s worth of beard on your chin,” Harry muses.</p><p>Merlin actually laughs.  “Are ye casting me as one of the heroes in your books?”  Harry blushes as he remembers his pirate dream.  “I’m definitely not that interesting.”</p><p>“You said you’ve been working since you were a teenager.  You enlisted and protected our country, and now you protect people who are practically strangers to you. I find that very interesting.”</p><p>Now Merlin turns an interesting shade of pink.  “I’m nae the only one who has lived that life…I’m sure ye could find ten other men with a similar story.”</p><p>“I’m not having dinner with ten other men.”  The words come out before Harry can stop them.  Merlin tilts his head and studies him curiously.  “Pardon me for a moment.”  Harry steps into the loo, closes the door, and seriously contemplates shoving his head into the toilet and flushing it. What is he doing? Is he flirting? With MERLIN?</p><p>Harry quickly washes his face and pats it dry with a towel.  Ridiculous. <i>Get yourself together, Hart.</i>  He pastes a smile on his face as he goes out the door.  “I would plan on a full English tomorrow for breakfast,” he says. “The panel tomorrow will be long and arduous, although I still look forward to it.”</p><p>“What would ye be doing if ye were nae a writer?”  Merlin sits in one of the chairs.</p><p>“Hmm…I enjoy history, obviously.  Perhaps a professor?  Or work in a museum as a researcher. That would be very interesting.”</p><p>“It would be at that,” Merlin agrees.  There’s a knock at the door and Harry heads for the door.  “Nae, Harry,” Merlin says sharply.  “Let me do my job.”</p><p>“Oh, for heaven’s sake, Merlin, this isn’t a James Bond movie.”</p><p>“Bond is highly overrated,” Merlin snaps as he opens the door.</p><p>“Good evening, sir.”  A young man wheels the cart in and starts unloading it onto the table.  He hands the check to Harry, who signs for it and hands over a tip.  “Thank you. Good evening to you both.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Harry says.  Merlin walks the man to the door and locks it behind him.  “I’m not that important.”</p><p>“Then why do ye need a bodyguard?”  Merlin retorts.</p><p>“Because there are a few women who find it amusing to grope me when giving me a hug.”  Harry shoots back.</p><p>“So I should keep an eye on your arse, then?” Merlin says.  His eyes widen as soon as he says the words and Harry can’t help it. He starts laughing. “I beg your pardon.”</p><p>“If you feel that’s necessary, please do,” Harry says.  They arrange things on the table and sit down.</p><p>“James Lance seems to be a very interesting man,” Merlin says. “I’ve not heard of him before today.  I was impressed with how he conducted himself on the panel, however.”</p><p>“He is a good man, as I said last night. A kind man who would give you the shirt off his back.  His books are more about other worlds and realms of fantasy, but he never has a problem putting a bit of a romance in his plots.” Harry smiles fondly, remembering nights spent curled up in bed together, telling stories and helping each other through writer’s block.  “I base my books in a more realistic setting, even if it is days gone by.  James creates an entire new universe for his characters to inhabit.”</p><p>“Ye sound almost…envious.”  Merlin blows on a chip before eating it.</p><p>“I am, I suppose.  His ability to weave completely imaginary backstories and civilizations…it is something to admire.  Even though I write romances, which are basically fantasies at heart, I would not trust myself to place them in a unique world or situation.”  Harry sighs. “I will leave that to James. I used to love listening to his ideas…as you can imagine he gets quite animated when he describes things.”</p><p>“It seems as if ye liked him very much,” Merlin says quietly. “Ye deserve someone creative and intelligent like that. I’m sorry it dinnae work out for ye.”</p><p>Harry studies Merlin but it seems that he is being completely sincere.  “We are very different. I am more reserved, quieter.  I don’t like the word flamboyant, but he is…a bit much sometimes.  We had a lovely time together, but eventually found that some of the crevasses between us were too impossible to cross, and he wanted something else.”</p><p>“He dinnae…did he…” Merlin actually looks murderous.</p><p>“Cheat on me? No. Never.  Our break was completely amicable and I wish him all the happiness in the world. He deserves it.”</p><p>“So do you,” Merlin says.  He tilts his head again, and Harry finds it endearing.  Like a quizzical little bird.  “Ye are a good man, Harry Hart, and I would like to apologize.”</p><p>“Apologize?” Harry blinks at him, salad long forgotten. “For what?”</p><p>“For judging ye based on your job description. That wasn’t fair to you OR your talent.  Ye have a great gift, and not just because ye spin a good tale.  Because ye are a kind and decent human being who treats people well.  I am happy to know ye.”  Merlin clears his throat and looks down at his fish.</p><p>“I am guilty of judgment as well, Merlin.  I judged you just because you weren’t as open and social as Eggsy, and that was wrong of me.  I trust you with my life, and I could only do that with someone worthy of my trust.”</p><p>Merlin looks at him for a long moment and Harry suddenly forgets how to breath.  He can only focus on Merlin’s eyes, the slight pink of his lips, the strong line of his jaw.  Merlin slowly picks up his Guinness and holds it out.  “To old judgmental bastards.”</p><p>Harry grins and picks up his glass, clinking it against Merlin’s. “To old judgmental bastards.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry tosses and turns most of the night, even though he’d had more beer than usual with dinner and turned in at a reasonable hour.  He knows what it is; his mind refuses to rest when it is extremely focused on something. A bit of exciting research he’s done, a plot idea that won’t let him alone.  But this time it’s nothing like that. It’s Merlin.  Handsome, dangerous, sexy Merlin.  There had been a spark between them over dinner, something faint and reserved but definitely there.  Harry’s fairly certain it’s one-sided and that Merlin was simply being polite, but his brain doesn’t seem to be able to accept that.</p><p>He rolls over and looks at the clock.  Half-eight. He groans and forces himself to get up. He doesn’t need to actually be anywhere until one, so that leaves him with plenty of time this morning to organize his thoughts, answer some emails, and maybe even do some writing. It is his job, after all.  Before anything else, however, he needs some breakfast.  He knows Merlin would be furious if he went down alone, so he goes to the adjoining door and gives it a timid knock.  </p><p>It swings open to reveal Merlin sweaty and shirtless, wearing only a pair of athletic shorts and trainers.  “Oh!”  Harry says in surprise.  He tells his eyes to remain on Merlin’s FACE, but of course they don’t listen. They wander down the strong chest, eagerly drink in the amazing washboard abs, and finally come to rest on the comically skinny legs.  “I do beg your pardon.”</p><p>“No need to apologize.”  Merlin rubs at his damp head with a towel. “I’ve been down for a workout, just got back.”</p><p>“Oh, I…I just got up,” Harry says, feeling foolish.”</p><p>“Been up since seven.”  Merlin looks amused.</p><p>“I was wondering if you might wish to join me for breakfast.  They open a special part of the restaurant for panelists and I can bring a guest.”</p><p>“Thank ye, Harry, breakfast sounds good. I just need to shower.”</p><p><i>DO NOT THINK OF HIM IN THE SHOWER</i>, Harry orders his brain.  “Of course, I need one myself.”  <i>DO NOT THINK OF BEING IN THE SHOWER WITH MERLIN</i>, Harry amends.  </p><p>“Will twenty minutes suffice?”</p><p>Harry normally spends twenty minutes on his hair, but he replies, “Yes, of course. I shall meet you in the corridor.”</p><p>“Nae, Harry. I will get ye from your room.”</p><p>“Oh, for heaven’s sake,” Harry says irritably, closing the door.  Having a bodyguard that actually does his job is becoming quite tiresome.</p><p><i>As if you don’t like the idea of him guarding your body</i>, says the naughty devil on Harry’s shoulder.</p><p>“Piss off,” Harry snaps out loud before heading for the bath.</p><p> </p><p>He’s quite proud of himself.  Twenty-eight minutes isn’t late, at least not by his standards.  He’s practically early.  When Harry opens the door Merlin is on the other side of it looking bored and a bit peckish.  “Perhaps I need to find ye a watch that tells actual human time,” Merlin grumbles.</p><p>“Perhaps,” Harry says lightly.  He straightens his tie.  “Shall we?”</p><p>“I feel underdressed.”  Merlin looks at his jumper and jeans.</p><p>“When I have an event I dress first thing…it’s one less thing I need to worry about.”</p><p>“Ye dinnae look like this yesterday.”</p><p>Harry blushes a bit.  “When I share a panel I prefer to blend in.  Today I work alone, and therefore I must put on my armor.” He gives Merlin a shy smile.</p><p>“I suppose ye do.”  Merlin holds the lift door so Harry can step inside.  “So, do ye have an idea of your schedule for today? I know the schedule for the convention, but I mean for you particularly. Do ye have any sort of pre-panel rituals I should be aware of?”</p><p>“I will eat now, and then probably not again until after the panel.  I will return to my room and prepare myself, organize my thoughts, dull things like that.  So I will be in my room until it is time to go down.”</p><p>“Do ye need me for anything?”  Merlin asks, and then actually looks surprised by his own words. “I mean, uh, not that I would be of any assistance in organizing your thoughts, but…”</p><p>“That is very kind of you, Merlin, but no thank you.  Solitude is best for me.  I grow quite nervous before these things.”  Harry allows Merlin to leave the lift first and gently directs him toward the restaurant.  </p><p>“Nervous?” Merlin actually stops walking. “Ye do a fine job of hiding it.  Ye make it look like this is your favorite thing ever.”</p><p>“I enjoy it…after the fact.  But I’m always incredibly worried that I will bumble about, stutter and stammer and make myself look like an idiot. And that in turn makes my publishing company look bad, and also my agent.”</p><p>“Trust me, Harry…in the footage I’ve seen and from what I observed yesterday, the last thing ye do is look like an idiot.  Ye come across quite charming.  Well-spoken and warm.”  Merlin quickly stops talking.</p><p>Harry blushes and is grateful to approach the host station. “Good morning.  A table for two, please?” He shows his convention credentials.</p><p>“Good morning, gentlemen. Right this way.”</p><p>The host leads them to a table in the corner and Harry nods his thanks.  “Once again, order whatever you like…it is taken care of.”</p><p>“I am quite famished…I always am after a workout.”  Merlin flips his napkin into his lap and picks up the menu.</p><p>“You obviously work out a lot,” Harry blurts out.  Merlin raises an eyebrow.  “You’re quite fit.  I mean, when you answered the door I could see…I mean, I could tell…you’re in good shape,” Harry finishes, wishing he could crawl under the table.</p><p>“Somewhere in there is a compliment and I will take it with thanks,” Merlin says with a small grin.  “Aye, I try to follow a solid exercise regiment.  I suppose it started in the military and I’ve never stopped.  Even when I was wandering around Thailand I tried to find some time to do pushups or go for a run.  I even did yoga a few times.”</p><p>“Yoga?”  Harry asks faintly.  You have to be very flexible and bendy to do yoga.</p><p>“Aye.  I know most people think it frivolous but it is a workout for the mind as well as the body.  Ye should try it sometime.”</p><p>Harry snorts.  “I get winded bending over to tie my shoes.”</p><p>“I think ye are exaggerating,” Merlin says quietly.  </p><p>The waiter arrives and takes their order.  “So what have you thought of the convention so far, Merlin?” Harry busies himself preparing his tea.</p><p>“It is everything I expected and nothing like what I expected all at once,” Merlin answers.  Harry raises his eyebrows.  “I expected fanaticism and got it.  The people with their makeup and their costumes, the booths and booths of things to purchase.  The eager queues of people waiting to see their favorite authors and creators. But what I dinnae expect was the underlying current of respect, for the most part. The intelligent questions at the panel yesterday.  The polite interaction between the people in the crowd.  There were some bastards, don’t get me wrong…but all in all it has been a very educational experience.”</p><p>“That is interesting. I suppose I’ve never really tried to see things from the other side of the table,” Harry muses.  “Eggsy was with me at all times, and his opinion was usually a little skewed.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Well, he got to know all the regulars so well…not that I expect you to do that,” Harry adds quickly.  “You and he are different in so many ways.  But he could not give such objective observations, if that makes sense.”</p><p>“It does.”</p><p>They sip at their tea and make small talk until their food arrives.  “Excellent.  Thank you.”  Harry smiles up at the waiter as he picks up his knife and fork.</p><p>“Good God,” Merlin says, staring at Harry’s plates in shock.</p><p>“I told you I eat my main meal for breakfast.”  Harry looks at Merlin’s food.  “I have the same amount as you.”</p><p>“Yes, but…”</p><p>“Since I’m just a writer I don’t eat big breakfasts?”</p><p>“Nae…that is simply more food than I’ve ever seen you eat. I think all the food you’ve eaten since I met you, put together, isn’t that much food.”</p><p>Harry realizes Merlin is trying to tease him.  “I will do my best not to embarrass you, Merlin.”  Harry tucks his tie into the front of his shirt and begins to eat.</p><p>“So will ye do three panels like other years?”  Harry looks at him in surprise. “Eggsy informed me ye prefer three smaller panels…but I’ve spoken to hotel security as well as some of the people in charge, and they dinnae mention three.”</p><p>“No, we could not arrange it that way this year,” Harry says sadly.  “Attendance is down…likely due to the economy and such.  One large panel.  Not the way I like it, but mine is not the final word on such things.”</p><p>“Three smaller groups would have been better.  Easier to keep an eye on things,” Merlin mumbles around his eggs.</p><p>“Merlin, I’ll be fine. I’ve been doing these things for years and nothing has ever happened.  They won’t even let Patricia bring her nut bread into the room.”</p><p>“I’m sure that made Eggsy sad.”  Merlin rolls his eyes.  “Nevertheless, once I have ye safely back in your room I’m going to come down here and do a few more rounds, check out the room.”</p><p>“Yes, Merlin,” Harry says with a sigh.</p><p>“I take my job very seriously, Harry. I would be a failure if I allowed something to happen to ye.”</p><p>“I appreciate that, Merlin, and I am not mocking you. I just don’t think I’m worth all the trouble someone might go to.”</p><p>“I do,” Merlin says quietly.  Harry finishes chewing and slowly looks up at him.  Their eyes meet and Harry gives Merlin a shy smile before looking away.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like this, Harry.”  Merlin frowns as he peeks into the room.  “I don’t like it one bit. So many people.”</p><p>“Merlin, it’s not like I’m Rod Stewart or Mick Jagger, or, heaven forbid, Boris Johnson.”  Harry shudders.  “They’re fine. I’m fine.”</p><p>“I don’t like this,” Merlin repeats, although he knows Harry isn’t paying attention.  He knew the room would be full, knows the security employees are prepared.  It doesn’t make him feel any better about this. He’s never liked trying to protect someone in an enclosed room.  He prefers to be out in the open with a multitude of escape routes.</p><p>“It’s time,” the head of security says, and Merlin nods.</p><p>“Good luck, Harry. Or do I tell ye to break a leg?”</p><p>Harry smiles and shakes the outstretched hand.  “Not exactly a performance…at least I hope not.”</p><p>The emcee makes her big announcement, the crowd starts screaming, and Harry strides out with a broad smile on his face.  Yet again Merlin is entranced by the beauty of the man he is actually paid to spend time with.  Dark hair lightly streaked with silver, perfectly styled with just the right amount of product.  Beautiful brown eyes framed by black glasses.  A strong neck that Merlin has actually dreamt of kissing.  A long lean body with sinful legs, accentuated to perfection by the bespoke navy blue suit with grey pinstripes.  Harry could be anything, looking like that. A politician.  An international spy.  An investment banker.  But no, here he is, waving to a room full of squealing women and preparing to discuss why Violet and David should or shouldn’t time travel into the twenty-first century.</p><p>“Hello, everyone,” Harry says as he finally sits.  “A pleasure to see you all.  What a lovely turnout…thank you so much.”  Everyone cheers again.  “Now, before I take your questions…and I assure you I am eager to do so…I would like to speak about what I write and why.  Some of you are very familiar with this story, but I’m sure there are some new faces in the crowd, and I would like to explain myself.”  Harry begins to tell the story he’d told Merlin, about his mother and the beginning of his career as an author.  Everyone listens attentively, and when Harry gets to the part regarding his mother’s passing, Merlin definitely sees a few tissues and handkerchiefs come out.</p><p>Merlin eventually tunes Harry out as he wanders the room a few times, keeping an eye out for anything that looks suspicious. He’s sure Harry would feel quite triumphant if Merlin admitted to him that things seemed fairly normal, so he makes a mental note not to actually admit that. He returns to his place at the side of the room, out of Harry’s way but close enough to jump in if he’s needed.</p><p>“And now I am quite finished boring you,” Harry says by way of a closing.  “I will allow you all to have the floor…in a polite and orderly manner, of course.”  The women giggle and surge into place for their time at the microphone.</p><p>Merlin is surprised at his ability to pick out a few familiar faces. Patricia, Isabelle, Veronica, as well as a few others.  So many of the questions are ridiculous, but Harry answers each one with grace and good manners.  Merlin wonders if Harry was born that polite, or if it was something his parents forced on him.  He just makes it all look so easy, as if anyone could do it.  Merlin knows he couldn’t do it. Well, he COULD, just not willingly.</p><p>He tries not to look too bored as he continues to stand and survey the room. He also tries not to check his watch.  As he makes eye contact with each of the hotel and event security guards and nods, he wonders what Harry’s plans are after the panel is over.  Will he want to go home? Would he be interested in dinner?  Merlin can’t believe he’s even considering the latter. Yes, there had been a definite spark, but perhaps it was contained by this building. Perhaps once they leave the hotel room and restaurant behind, they will simply behave as bodyguard and employer.  Merlin hasn’t thought about romance for years, and now he knows why.  It’s so confusing, so complex.  But there’s something about Harry Hart that makes it seem worth all the work.</p><p>“I’m afraid this has to be the last question,” the emcee says regretfully.  Harry looks disappointed.</p><p>“I am sorry…you know if I had my way I would speak personally with each and every one of you,” Harry says, and Merlin actually believes him.</p><p>Harry answers the last question, makes a few final remarks, and then Merlin’s leading him out of the conference room and down a back hallway.  “Well, how did it go?” Merlin asks.</p><p>“Good, I think, although I’m bloody exhausted.  How do I look?”</p><p>Merlin stares at him in surprise.  “As if ye have just spent the last few hours sitting behind a desk running your mouth.”</p><p>Harry laughs with delight.  “Thank you, Merlin. I do believe that’s a compliment.”  </p><p>“We should take the lift back here,” Merlin says. “I’ve been through the front of the hotel…a bloody nightmare.”</p><p>“That will take forever.  This lift is incredibly slow,” Harry tells him.  “We’ll be fine walking out front.”</p><p>“Harry.”</p><p>“Merlin,” Harry repeats, quirking an eyebrow.  “Which one of us has been here before?”</p><p>“Which one of us is being paid to make decisions?” Merlin snaps before he thinks.</p><p>The smile fades from Harry’s face.  “Neither one of us, I do believe. You are paid to keep me safe, not think for me. I might be a bit of a celebrity, but I’m not an idiot.”</p><p>“Harry…” Merlin says helplessly.</p><p>“Let’s go.” Harry heads through a door out into a more public corridor.  The swarm of people has almost finished its push out of the conference room and no one seems to notice his presence.  That is, no one seems to notice until a woman yells his name.</p><p>“Mr. Hart!  Harry!”  Veronica shrieks.</p><p>“Oh dear,” Harry sighs, but he puts a friendly smile on his face.  “Veronica.  What a pleasure to see you again.” He thrusts out his hand before she can get much closer.  “I don’t believe you’ve met my new chief of security, Mr. McNair.”</p><p>“Hello,” she says, looking him over quickly.  “Veronica Hamilton.”  She yanks on a man’s arm and pulls him close.  “And this is my Tom.  Remember, Harry, I told you about my husband? I finally got him to come along this year.”</p><p>“Well, isn’t that exciting!” Harry smiles and holds his hand out.  “Mr. Hamilton, a great pleasure.  You are so fortunate to have such a charming and sweet wife.”</p><p>“If you thought she was so charming and sweet, maybe you woulda let her talk today,” the man growls.</p><p>Merlin stiffens and pays closer attention. The man is a bit younger than Harry, overweight but in a strong way.  Thick. Solid.  “I beg your pardon?” Harry blinks.</p><p>“Yeah, my Ronnie was in line to ask you a question and you stopped it all before she got up front.”</p><p>“Tom, I told you it was fine.  I’ve asked Harry questions in the past.”  She tugs at his arm and looks uncomfortable.</p><p>“I do apologize, Mr. Hamilton, but I don’t have much of a choice in that. I believe the guests draw lots, and that is how they get their order in line. We have a time limit and…”</p><p>“Don’t go spouting your rubbish at me, Hart.  Like you give a flying…”</p><p>“Tom!”</p><p>“Like you care,” the man amends.  “You know she worships the ground you bloody walk on, right, Hart?  Every holiday we go on, there’s a bag full of nothing but your books.  Can’t barely walk in my own bedroom because you’re everywhere I look.  She acts like a bloody schoolgirl around you…if you was more of a man I’d be worried.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Harry says, eyes narrowing.</p><p>“Yeah, you heard me.  Fucking poofter.  Don’t even give it to the ladies and my wife’s acting like you’re a bloody movie star.  Calls your name out in her sleep, she does.”  Veronica gasps and Harry blushes.  “My own wife, hot for a fucking fairy.”  The man’s fist flies out before Merlin can stop it, colliding nicely with Harry’s face.  Harry gasps and steps back but the man’s hand clutches at Harry’s throat, fingers digging in as Harry gasps for breath.</p><p>Merlin sees red.  His own arm slams down on the man’s forearms, chopping down just below the elbow.  Hamilton shouts and releases Harry, who falls back and coughs.  Merlin grabs the man by the throat and pushes until he’s back against the wall. “How does it feel?  Doesn’t feel very good, does it?”</p><p>“Merlin…Merlin, stop, please,” Harry rasps.</p><p>Two hotel security guards appear on either side of Merlin and he slowly releases the man.  “You’re lucky I don’t tear you in half,” Merlin hisses.</p><p>“Mr. Hart, are you quite all right?” One of the event coordinators comes running over.</p><p>“I will take care of Mr. Hart,” Merlin growls at her.  “Get hotel management up to his room immediately.”</p><p>“And a doctor.”</p><p>“Nae, I will care for him. If your hotel security is this lax, I can only imagine what the hotel medical staff is like.  And a liquor cart with everything you can think of.  And ice.  Lots of ice. And if it is nae in the room within fifteen minutes of our arrival, it will not end well for ye.”</p><p>“Yes, sir!”  She squeaks, scurrying off.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s entire world is a blur.  The man hits him, actually hits him, and then his claw of a hand is around Harry’s throat.  Harry chokes against the strength of the man’s hand but then Merlin is springing into action. Harry catches sight of Merlin’s furious face and then he can breath again.  He manages to beg Merlin to stop, and then hotel security arrives.  </p><p>Merlin takes him by the arm and all but drags him to a lift.  Harry notices a few shocked faces as they hurry by, but he closes his eyes as soon as they’re in the lift.  Before he can even think Merlin is dragging him again, down the corridor and into Harry’s room.  “Sit down and dinnae move, Hart!” Merlin barks at him.  Harry wearily obeys, plopping down on the edge of the be.  The door barely closes before someone’s knocking.  Merlin throws the door open.</p><p>“You asked for a liquor cart?” A hotel employee wheels in a cart of bottles, glasses, and a bucket of ice.  Harry’s eyes widen.</p><p>“I’m sure that isn’t…”</p><p>“Thank ye,” Merlin growls, shoving a tip at the man.  There’s a commotion in the corridor and the young man looks alarm.  “That will do,” Merlin snaps, and the man all but runs from the room.</p><p>“I am Evan Winters, hotel manager,” one man says as three men enter the room.  Harry recognizes the chief of security and one of the event organizers.</p><p>“Really, this isn’t necessary,” Harry whispers.</p><p>“What happened?” The event organizer demands.</p><p>“What happened?  That walrus put his hands on Mr. Hart, punched him in the face and attempted to choke him. THAT’S what bloody happened!” Merlin snarls.</p><p>“I thought you were his security,” the chief of security says with a raised eyebrow.  “Shouldn’t you have protected him?”</p><p>Merlin actually growls, hands in fists.  “It was nae as if we knew it was coming.  The wife was a fan, someone Harry has met more than once.”</p><p>“It is no one’s fault,” Harry says. They talk over him and he clears his throat.  “I SAID, it is no one’s fault,” he repeats louder, and they shut up.  </p><p>“So you don’t wish to press charges, Mr. Hart?” The security chief asks.</p><p>“No, I do not.”</p><p>“Harry,” Merlin begins.</p><p>“No, Merlin.  I cannot press charges against someone for being jealous, even if their actions were a bit…inappropriate.”  He smiles and winces as it pulls at his cheek.  “Jealousy is one of my favorite plot points. I understand it.  And no one here at the hotel is to be punished.  There is no way anyone saw this coming. He had no weapon, nothing but his hands.”  He glares at Merlin as best he can. “No one will be punished, including Mr. Hamilton.”</p><p>“Mr. Hart, you know that the organizers of the different events stay in close communication,” the event organizer says, and Harry nods.  “I will have to inform them of Mr. Hamilton’s actions today.  Mrs. Hamilton could be banned from future events.”</p><p>“Please don’t,” Harry begs.  “It’s not her fault her husband is a walrus…” He shakes his head and glares at Merlin.  “I mean, that he is an aggressive ogre.”</p><p>“I will not ban her from our events, but I cannot speak for the others.”  Harry nods.</p><p>“If ye need nothing else, I believe Mr. Hart should rest,” Merlin says. His voice is cold, his eyes are steel, and his entire body looks as if he’s daring them to argue.</p><p>“We will be in touch, Mr. Hart,” the event organizer says.  </p><p>“Let us know if you need anything,” Mr. Winters says.</p><p>“Thank you,” Harry says tiredly.</p><p>The door closes and Merlin goes to the liquor cart without looking at Harry.  “What do ye want?”</p><p>“A gin martini if you’d be so kind…ice, just a breath of vermouth.”  Merlin deftly mixes the drink and hands it to Harry, who immediately sips at it.  “Excellent,” he says before taking a larger gulp.</p><p>“I’ve done my time behind a bar.”  Merlin pours himself a glass of scotch and takes three large swallows before retrieving a flannel from the bath and filling it with ice.  He binds it and pulls a chair up to the bed.  “This will sting,” he informs Harry.  “But it will help with swelling.”  He gently presses the ice to Harry’s cheek.  Harry jumps a bit but tries to remain still.  He also tries not to look Merlin in the eye but finally gives in.  Merlin still looks furious.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Harry says finally.  Merlin’s eyebrows go up and Harry hastily gulps at his drink.  He drains the glass and Merlin stands.</p><p>“Here.  Hold the ice.”  Harry obeys and Merlin mixes another martini.  He hands the glass to Harry, sits back down, and takes over with the ice.  “Why are ye apologizing?”</p><p>“You tried and tried to tell me to be more careful. You have been looking after me and I have teased you for it. I’ve taken my own security lightly from day one, and then this happens.  In front of everyone.”  Harry closes his eyes.  “And not only did I embarrass myself, I also made you look bad, as if you weren’t doing your job correctly.  You have been nothing but professional and amazing and brilliant since you came on board, and I…I’m just so very sorry.”</p><p>The ice moves away and Harry opens his eyes.  “Harry,” Merlin says quietly, most of the fury gone from his eyes.  “Ye have nothing to apologize for.  As ye said, no one saw this coming.  Ye have never met the man before today?”</p><p>“Never.”</p><p>“And his wife, has she mentioned him often?”</p><p>“Simply that she has a husband named Tom, and that she wished he acted more like the heroes in my books. But I get that quite often from unhappy wives.”</p><p>“I’m the one who should be apologizing.”  Merlin looks miserable.  “I should have jumped in before he was near enough to put a hand on ye.”  His eyes go down to Harry’s throat.  “Could ye open your tie and collar? Let me check.”</p><p>“Merlin…”</p><p>“Indulge me.”</p><p>Harry sighs, removes his coat, and undoes the tie and collar as requested.  “Are there marks?”</p><p>“Nae, it is just red,” Merlin says, looking relieved.  “He touched ye.  He HURT ye.  And I did not prevent it.  I am a failure, Harry.”</p><p>“Merlin, it was a punch to the face. I’m fine.”</p><p>“But it could have been much worse. What if he was more than just a jealous husband? What if he was some sort of psychotic who managed to get a weapon into this hotel? He could have come weeks ago, planted a weapon somewhere.  He could have hurt you much worse than a simple bruise.”  Merlin reaches up and gently touches Harry’s cheek almost without realizing it. When he does realize it, he blushes and starts to yank his hand away.  Harry grabs Merlin’s wrist, puts the ice in Merlin’s hand, and presses it back against his face.  He does not remove his own hand, cradling Merlin’s hand in his own.</p><p>“If it was that bad, I know you would have saved me.  I trust you with my life, Merlin.”  Harry looks down at his lap, embarrassed by the emotion in his voice.</p><p>“Harry,” Merlin whispers hoarsely.  Harry slowly looks up again.  “I will nae betray that trust again,” he vows.  </p><p>“Merlin,” Harry whispers.  Their eyes meet, Harry’s flutter closed, and then Merlin’s mouth is on his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kiss is sweet, almost chaste.  Their mouths are hesitant at first, and then Harry feels the ice move away from his cheek.  A hand gently presses at the back of his neck, and he finds his own hands fisting in Merlin’s shirt.  One long finger strokes through his hair and Harry sighs.  When they finally break the kiss the hand doesn’t move, and he doesn’t release Merlin’s shirt.</p><p>Harry slowly leans forward and presses his forehead to Merlin’s, eyes still closed.  Merlin allows it.  “Why did you kiss me?” Harry murmurs.  “If you say it’s because you feel guilty I will be quite vexed.”</p><p>“I have been thinking of ye in a less than professional manner for quite some time,” Merlin admits quietly.  “And kissing ye, at that moment, seemed the appropriate thing to do.”  He pauses.  “I could ask ye the same question, ye know.  Why did you kiss me?  If ye say it’s because ye see me as one of your heroes, that ye were creating a romantic moment, I will be quite vexed.”</p><p>Harry smiles at Merlin’s use of the word as he slowly pulls away.  Merlin reapplies the ice to Harry’s cheek and Harry rolls his eyes.  “I have fantasized about you,” he mumbles, looking down and taking Merlin’s other hand in his.  </p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p>Harry sighs. “I’ve fantasized about you. Dreamt about you.  Thought about you.  In a less than professional manner.”</p><p>“Why?”  Harry looks up to see Merlin staring at him and doing his adorable little birdlike head tilt.  “I am nothing…”</p><p>“Stop, Merlin.”  Harry squeezes Merlin’s hand.  “You continue to put yourself down, call yourself a robot or something.  Everything that you feel is inadequate, I admire.  You are serious and devoted to your work. You have laser focus…and when that focus is directed toward me, even in a professional capacity?  I find it very attractive.  You have hinted that I live my life in a bit of a dream world, although you haven’t said those exact words. You are right.  Romance and fantasy and love, it is a very beautiful place to be.  You are a harsh swath of reality, but perhaps that’s what I need.  There is something about you that calls to me, something I find interesting.  Something very attractive.  And I would be lying if I said I didn’t wish to get to know you better…as an equal. Not an employee or bodyguard or whatever.”  Harry shrugs and blushes.   </p><p>“I find ye intriguing as well,” Merlin admits.  “There are parts of ye I find so foreign, yet I find myself wanting to explore them.  Ye are open and creative, personality traits that I dinnae have.  But I like that about ye.  Where ye are inviting, I am closed off…but ye make me want to open up just a tiny bit.  Which scares me,” Merlin admits.  “I have worked for many attractive people, but none call to me the way you do.”</p><p>They look at each other for a long moment.  “Well, this is definitely new for me,” Harry says finally.</p><p>“I dinnae know if that statement is a hundred percent truthful,” Merlin chides.  Harry’s confused.  “I do believe ye had feelings for Eggsy.”</p><p>“Oh.”  Harry turns a furious red.  “I…that was different,” he insists.  He chooses his words carefully.  “I don’t make a habit of crushing on my bodyguards, if that’s what you’re thinking.  I am lonely, and Eggsy has such a sunny and beautiful personality to go along with his handsome face.  I was attracted to him, I will admit.  I couldn’t help myself.  And there were nights, alone in the dark, that I would imagine what it might be like to have someone like him in my life.  But I always knew deep down that it was a fruitless endeavor. He was a fantasy, something that would always be out of reach.”  Harry slowly pulls down the hand with the ice.  “I think it is melting.”</p><p>“Aye.”  Merlin carefully sets the sopping flannel aside.  “So ye have a crush on me, is that what I’m hearing?”</p><p>“Some might call it that,” Harry agrees.  “All I know is that I think about you often, I enjoy our time together when you’re not slamming people against walls, and I would like to get to know you better.”</p><p>“Ye would like to go on a date.”</p><p>“Yes, I would,” Harry says sadly.  Merlin says the words as if Harry’s suggesting a root canal.  “But if you do not feel the same, that is fine.”</p><p>“I dinnae say that.”  Merlin’s palm is cool as he brings Harry’s hand to his lips and gently kisses his knuckles.  He looks almost shy.  “I am…inexperienced when it comes to actually dating.  As I’ve mentioned before, my life has been about work.  I made sure I didn’t have time for…romance…because I was afraid of it. I still am.”  He slowly meets Harry’s gaze.  “And things could get very difficult.”</p><p>“Difficult?”</p><p>Merlin releases Harry’s hand.  He stands up and starts pacing.  “Today was horrible. Not just because I failed at doing my job.”</p><p>“Merlin…”</p><p>Merlin holds up a hand and Harry bites his tongue.  “It was also horrible because I had to watch someone hurt you.  It twisted something inside of me, actually pained me. That has never happened before.  I wish to keep protecting you, not only because it’s my job but because I want to be the one keeping an eye on you.  Feelings have already started to interfere with my duties, and it would likely get worse with time.”</p><p>“I…I see.”  Harry’s heart breaks just a little, but he understands.  One of the things he admires most about Merlin is his self-control and devotion to his work, and the last thing he wants is to meddle with any of it.</p><p>“I have never felt like this before, in any capacity.  The way it felt when you allowed me to kiss you, however…I want more of that.”  Merlin looks unsure, which isn’t a Merlin Harry’s seen before.</p><p>Harry hops to his feet.  “Merlin,” he says.  He stands in front of Merlin and puts his hands on Merlin’s shoulders.  “I’m not asking you to marry me.  We could have dinner a few times, spend time together, and find out we really are oil and water. But I…I would like to try, if you are in agreement.”</p><p>Harry feels Merlin’s hands settle at his waist and their bodies instinctively move closer together.  “Aye…I would like that very much.”</p><p>“So are you officially asking me on a date?” Harry asks hopefully, unable to keep from smiling.</p><p>“We are nae in one of your novels, Hart,” Merlin growls.  But he wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and Harry links his hands at the back of Merlin’s neck.  “But yes.”</p><p>“I accept.”</p><p>And then Merlin kisses him again and he forgets how to word altogether.</p><p> </p><p>“You what?”  Eggsy stares at Harry in shock.</p><p>“Merlin and I kissed, and we are going to dinner next Friday.”  Harry puts his teacup in its saucer and smiles pleasantly.  Even saying the words gives his heart a bit of a jump.</p><p>“He is going on a date with his bodyguard, darling.”  Tilde pats Eggsy’s hand and smiles at Harry.  “Good for you!”</p><p>“But how…what?” Eggsy looks confused, elated, and disappointed all at once.</p><p>“I know you wished to play matchmaker, my boy, but I’m afraid we took care of things on our own,” Harry says.  “Trust me, James was just as disappointed when I told him.”</p><p>“You told James before you told me?” Eggsy asks unhappily.</p><p>“He called after he heard about what happened at the conference,” Harry says.  </p><p>Eggsy snorts.  “Of course he did. Man is the biggest gossip I’ve ever met.”</p><p>“Oh please.  Like you haven’t told me stories about what goes on at those things hours after they’ve finished,” Tilde scolds.  She looks back at Harry.  “You are happy, yes? This Merlin makes you happy?”</p><p>“We’ve not done more than exchange a few innocent kisses, but yes.  Thinking about him, and a date with him, makes me happy.”</p><p>“Then we are happy, too.”  Tilde nudges Eggsy. “Quit whining about not being the first to know and be happy for your friend!”</p><p>“Sorry, Harry. You know I’m happy for you.  Want you to have what I have.”  He leans over and kisses Tilde, who whispers something in Swedish.  “Babe,” Eggsy murmurs, blushing.</p><p>Harry chuckles. They are quite adorable.  “Well, I don’t know if I’m going to have all that, but I do believe we will have a very nice time.”</p><p>“Where are you going for dinner?” Tilde asks.</p><p>“I am unsure.  Merlin has asked to surprise me, told me I could wear a suit and not feel out of place.  I don’t see him as the gourmet type, so I’m assuming it will be a simple restaurant with good food.”</p><p>“Yeah, don’t seem Merlin being the type of bloke who would suffer through a bad meal more than once,” Eggsy agrees.  He grows serious.  “You sure this is what you want, bruv? I mean, I know you’re lonely, and Merlin is well fit and all dangerous and everything, right up your alley…”</p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“…but I don’t want your heart broken, Harry,” Eggsy finishes earnestly. “You deserve the fucking moon, and while I think Merlin’s a good bloke, you could accidentally get hurt.”</p><p>“My dear boy.”  Harry gives him a fond smile. “I appreciate you looking out for me, but this is simply dinner. Nothing more.  We’ve already talked about the obstacles standing before us, namely his job as my bodyguard. No one is jumping into anything. No one is exchanging house keys or going down on one knee.”</p><p>“Yes, why would anyone want to do that?” Tilde says sharply, giving Eggsy an annoyed look.</p><p>He flushes. “You know I love you but I ain’t got nothing to offer.”</p><p>“You have yourself. And that is more than enough. I don’t care if we have to live in a hydda…” Tilde shakes her head in frustration. “A…a hut. A shack.  As long as I’m living there with you, it is all that matters.”</p><p>“Babe.”  Eggsy leans in and kisses her.  “No beautiful accomplished brilliant wife of mine is gonna live in a shack, you get me?  When I got myself settled, then we’ll start talking about things.”</p><p>Harry beams at them both.  Such a darling couple.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin takes a few deep breaths and straightens his tie. He tugs at his jacket, rolls his neck, and finally rings Harry’s doorbell.  The door opens almost instantly, as if Harry’s been waiting on the other side.  “Hello,” Harry says, a slight blush on his cheeks. “I happened to be walking by the door and…” His eyes widen.  “Oh.”</p><p>“Is there a problem?” Merlin asks with a frown.  Perhaps Harry really WAS just walking by the door. Perhaps he’d forgotten about the date. He’s wearing one of his regular grey suits, something he might wear all the time.  Perhaps dinner with Merlin wasn’t something worth remembering.</p><p>“Yes,” Harry all but whispers.  “You are absolutely stunning.”</p><p>“I beg your pardon?”  Merlin looks down at his navy suit.</p><p>“I’ve never seen you dressed like this, in a good suit.”  Harry’s eyes literally drink him in.  “I’ve been nervously pacing by the door for twenty minutes now, and…”</p><p>“You were ready EARLY?  That IS a compliment.”</p><p>“…I was trying to calm down, but I pounced on the door like an idiot, and you look incredible,” Harry finishes.  “Truly breathtaking.”</p><p>“I’m an old man in a suit, Harry. I’m not a movie star,” Merlin grumbles, trying to hide his embarrassed pleasure.</p><p>“You’re not old and you put any movie star to shame,” Harry tells him, and his voice rings with honesty. “I’m going to have to find an excuse to dress you up more often.”</p><p>“Over my dead body. I feel like I’m in a straightjacket.”  Merlin twists a bit, although he knows the suit fits well.</p><p>“Well, I hate for you to be wearing that suit any longer than necessary,” Harry begins.  Merlin raises his eyebrows.  “I meant we should get going.”</p><p>“Of course.”  Merlin gives him a wink. “I meant what I said. You being ready twenty minutes early is the best compliment ye could give me.”</p><p>“Oh, do shut up.”  Harry locks the door and follows Merlin out to where a cab is waiting.</p><p>Merlin gives an address and restaurant name to the driver.  “I did some research, and this sounded appropriate.  Good reviews, decent prices, the right ambiance for a first date.”</p><p>“You…you did research?” Harry sounds surprised.  “First date research?”</p><p>“I did.  I’ve had a week, after all,” Merlin says almost defensively.  “This isn’t too far from your home, so if the night starts heading for disaster we won’t have a long awkward drive to bring ye back.  If everything goes well, they’re open until half-ten, so we can continue to sit there and talk if ye dinnae feel comfortable having drinks or something at yours.”</p><p>“Merlin.  You mentioned on our first outing that you appreciate good planning. I see why.”  He slides his hand across the seat and quickly rubs Merlin’s leg with his little finger.</p><p>“Yes, I do prefer efficiency.”  Merlin clears his throat and looks out the window, unable to keep a tiny smile from the edge of his mouth.</p><p>True to Merlin’s research the restaurant is just a short ride away.  He waits for Harry to exit the vehicle and holds the door of the restaurant for him.  The man actually blushes and Merlin finds him even more attractive.  “This looks nice,” Harry murmurs as he takes everything in.</p><p>“Good evening. Reservation for McNair?” Merlin says to the host.</p><p>“Yes, sir.”  He leads them to a tiny booth in the corner.</p><p>“We’re both fairly tall. Would it nae be prudent to give us something with a bit more leg room?” Merlin asks the host.</p><p>“Yes…yes, of course.  My apologies.”  He takes them to a larger table toward the middle of the dining room.  “Will this suit?”</p><p>“Aye, thank ye.”  Merlin waits for Harry to sit before he sits down in his own seat.  “Oh,” he realizes.  “I should have asked ye if ye minded changing tables.  This is less private…but I felt we would be kicking each other throughout the meal at the smaller table.”</p><p>“No, that was quite thoughtful. I probably would have just accepted the first table and been uncomfortable, so I appreciate you speaking up,” Harry says with a smile.  </p><p>“Do ye want a drink, or wine?”  Merlin asks.  “This looks like the type of place that might have an extensive wine list, but I’m afraid I know next to nothing about it, other than I don’t like it too sweet.”</p><p>“Wine sounds lovely, and if you’ll permit me, I can order something,” Harry offers.</p><p>Merlin would like to keep the upper hand as the official ‘asker’ of the date, but he realizes the ridiculousness of trying to order on his own. He will defer to the ‘askee.’  “Please.”</p><p>Harry peruses the wine list and orders something when the waiter arrives.  “This all looks delicious,” he says as he picks up the actual menu.  “I’m not sure what to pick.”</p><p>“Well, if tonight goes well, we could always come back,” Merlin suggests, and then mentally kicks himself.  He can’t be rushing.  This isn’t a schedule of events to be planned in advance.  This is a date. Romance.  </p><p>“I already have a feeling it will go well, and if you’re asking for a second date, I’m saying yes,” Harry says without looking up from his menu.  Merlin releases a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and looks down at his own menu.</p><p>“Ye are correct, everything looks good. We can order two things and split them?”</p><p>“A wonderful idea.”  Harry puts his menu aside.  “I will have the duck confit with the baby potatoes and the vegetable mix, if that sounds all right to you.”</p><p>“I’ve never had it, but I trust ye.  I think I will get beef of some sort, then…even things out.”</p><p>The waiter returns with their wine and Merlin watches Harry go through the ridiculous motions of smelling and swirling and tasting.  The process ends with a pleased smile on Harry’s face, however, so Merlin feels it was all worth it.  They give their food order and Harry holds up his glass.  “To first dates.”</p><p>It’s foolishly romantic, and just a few months ago Merlin would have rolled his eyes and made a smart comment. Instead he finds himself raising his glass and saying, “To first dates.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should tell you that Eggsy was quite shocked when I told him we had a date tonight,” Harry says as he takes the first spoonful of crème brulee.  “Oh, that IS heavenly.”  He knows he sounds positively orgasmic but he doesn’t care.  He’s had perhaps a half glass of wine too many, the food was incredible, and the company even better.  And now they’re ending the evening with coffee and one of his favorite desserts.</p><p>Merlin adds milk to his coffee.  “That is pure sugar and calories, ye know…not that ye need to worry.”</p><p>Harry rudely points with his spoon.  “Just because your fruit fool has fruit in it doesn’t mean it’s healthy.  Nice try, though.”</p><p>Merlin snorts and takes a large bite.  “So your lad was shocked?”</p><p>“He was firmly in our corner, don’t get me wrong,” Harry says.  He doesn’t feel bad admitting this.  “He’d already decided to try and push us together…I think he was disappointed he wasn’t the one making it happen.”</p><p>“A meddler in other people’s lives, is he?” Merlin asks with a frown.</p><p>“No, not really. He is just so very happy with his Tilde that he wishes everyone else to be as happily involved.  Especially people he cares about.”</p><p>“I must admit I dinnae care about his opinion regarding our relationship…if we end up having one,” Merlin says.  “He is a nice lad, but he means little to me as yet.”</p><p>“He means a lot to me, and while I will not be doing anything just to make him happy, it is nice having someone with my best interests at heart. I don’t have too many of those people,” Harry realizes, poking at his dessert a bit.</p><p>“Harry.”  Merlin’s voice is soft yet commanding and Harry looks up against his will.  “I have your best interests at heart, and I dinnae mean just professionally.  I would keep ye happy and content if I could, do anything in my power to keep that beautiful smile on your face.”</p><p>“Merlin,” Harry says in genuine astonishment.  “And you say you’re not a romantic.”</p><p>“I dinnae say it to be romantic or to lure ye in, it is the truth.  I am not the best conversationalist even in at the best of times, and tonight I am quite nervous. With you, however, conversation is effortless, and I could sit here all night listening to ye ramble on about the best place to find historic love letters.”</p><p>“Did I ramble?” Harry gasps, horrified.  “Was I monopolizing the conversation?  My word, Merlin, why didn’t you say something? I am so very sorry.  I…”</p><p>“Hush, Harry,” Merlin snaps and Harry stops talking. “Did I say ye monopolized the conversation?  Nae.  I enjoyed listening to ye.  Ye get so animated, so engrossed in things that interest ye. It is an attractive feature and I have admired it since the day in Portsmouth.”</p><p>“You…you paid attention to me like that way back in Portsmouth?” Harry asks in disbelief.</p><p>“I’ve paid attention ye longer than I’d care to admit,” Merlin says almost bashfully.</p><p>Harry’s heart jumps into his throat.  He reaches over and steals a bit of Merlin’s dessert.  “There.  The fruit in yours has completely negated the calories in mine.”</p><p>“Idiot,” Merlin mutters, but he reaches over and takes a large spoonful of the crème brulee.</p><p> </p><p>They walk (Merlin feels as if he’s practically waddling after all that food) to the corner to hail a cab, their fingers casually brushing together as they go.  “Shall…would…you could come in,” Harry says, his voice trembling a bit even as his eyes scan the street for an available cab.  “A nightcap, if you will?”</p><p>“I would like that very much, Harry, but not tonight,” Merlin says regretfully.  He feels Harry stiffen beside him.  “Not for the reason ye are thinking.  I am so full I feel as if my insides might burst, and that makes me uncomfortable. When I am physically uncomfortable like this, I get irritable, and that is no way to end an evening such as this.”</p><p>“Oh.”  Harry casually sticks an arm out and a cab rolls to a stop.</p><p>Merlin allows Harry to climb in first and then follows.  “I will walk ye to your door, however. It is what a gentleman does in your novels, correct?”</p><p>“It is,” Harry says with an adorable little smile.  “I could call you tomorrow?”</p><p>“You must.  I do believe we have another event in a fortnight that we should discuss.”</p><p>“Oh.  Right.”</p><p>“However, we could possibly discuss it in Hyde Park.  It is supposed to be very nice weather tomorrow.”</p><p>Harry’s smile is unbelievably large as he turns toward Merlin.  “I could bring a picnic lunch.”</p><p>“If ye wish.  But we will discuss work.”</p><p>“Yes, Merlin.” The grin doesn’t dim, not one bit.  Merlin feels that grin from the inside out.</p><p>All too soon the cab is pulling up in front of Harry’s house.  Merlin asks the driver to wait and he follows Harry up the walk.  Harry unlocks the door, they step inside, and then the door closes behind them.  “I had an absolutely incredible evening,” Harry says.  </p><p>“As did I. I have nae had very many first dates, but this was definitely the best.”</p><p>Harry leans against the door, hooks a finger in Merlin’s tie, and pulls him close, so close their noses are touching.  “The best,” he repeats.</p><p>The kiss starts out chaste but quickly moves to passionate.  Merlin props himself up with his palms against the door on either side of Harry’s head.  He feels one of Harry’s hands stroke up over the back of his head and he cannot hold back a groan.  “Have ye done years of research on kissing as well?” Merlin asks when they finally come up for breath.</p><p>“God-given gift,” Harry says with a grin, his lips swollen and so delicious looking that Merlin has to kiss them again.  He briefly regrets his decision not to stay for a bit.  He knows it would more than likely turn into staying for the night, and he’s doesn’t want to rush things.</p><p>“I should go…driver won’t stay forever,” he says.</p><p>“I will call you when I’m up tomorrow?” Harry suggests.</p><p>“Aye.”  He gives Harry one last kiss.  “Sweet dreams, Harry Hart.”</p><p>“I know they will be.  You’ve been in them before, and I’m sure you’ll be in them tonight.”</p><p>Merlin rolls his eyes as he pushes himself off the door.  “Romantic fool.”</p><p>“You’ll learn to love romance…I’ll make sure of it,” Harry vows.</p><p>Merlin snorts as he kisses Harry’s cheek.  “We shall see about that.”</p><p>“I consider that a challenge.”  Harry moves away from the door and opens it.  “Thank you for a wonderful night, Merlin.”</p><p>“It was my pleasure.”  Merlin quickly kisses Harry’s cheek and leaves the house with a smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Since this was just a small part of the chapter, I did no research on pirates or ships or anything else. I do give a big hug of thanks to fandomofunotime/randomfandomtime for helping me flesh this chapter out. You are the best and a horrible (wonderful) enabler.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Herein lies the tale of pirate captain Merlin the Scot…and his greatest conquest…</i>
</p><p> </p><p>“What do ye think, Percival?”</p><p>“It isn’t a ship I recognize, but that is most definitely a naval ship in the front.”</p><p>“Been a while since we played with His Majesty’s sailors,” the captain muses.  “And the other ship? What think ye about that?”</p><p>“Looks expensive…if I could.  Ah.”  Percival closes his spyglass and smiles at his captain.  “Merchant.  And if they warrant an escort by His Majesty’s Navy, they are carrying an expensive bit of cargo.”</p><p>“Excellent.  Prepare the boys.  They’ve been itching for a fight.”  The captain smiles at his first mate.</p><p>“They’re itching for more than that, Captain, but a fight will have to do.”</p><p>“We shall go to port soon,” the captain promises.  “But for now we focus on the task at hand.  That puny Navy rowboat will be sorry it ever set sail.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry Hart stares in shock and horror at the mass of flames ahead of them.  “Good God,” he whispers.  A few of the men make the sign of the cross.</p><p>“What are we gonna do, Harry?”</p><p>Harry turns to look at his assistant.  The young man’s eyes are wide with fear, but he stands with his fists firmly at his side, his body blocking Harry’s ever so slightly.  Harry cannot help but smile, even in a situation such this. He’s never met anyone as loyal as young Eggsy Unwin.  “I’m sure everything will be fine, Eggsy. I shall speak with the captain…reason with him. I’m sure we can come to an amicable resolution.”</p><p>“Ain’t no reasoning with pirates, guv,” says a member of the crew.  “And that’s what they is.”</p><p>As if on cue, a group of men come swinging onto the ship.  Swords come out – along with a few guns – and suddenly Harry finds himself pushed toward the entrance to the hold.  “Down, Harry, now!”  Eggsy insists.</p><p>Harry and Eggsy tumble down the ladder into the hold and Eggsy drags him into a corner.  “What are you doing?” Harry hisses.  “Shouldn’t we fight?”</p><p>“Like you know anything about fighting pirates, Harry!”</p><p>“I assure you, I am a very accomplished…”</p><p>“They don’t fight like gentlemen, Harry. They fight like pirates.  Now be quiet!” Eggsy tugs him back behind a large pile of crates.</p><p>Harry highly doubts they’ll be hiding for long, but he does what he’s told, admiring Eggsy’s bravery and attempts at protection. It isn’t very long until they hear footsteps clambering down the ladder. Harry winces as one of his crates is cracked open.  “What’s this?”  Another crack of wood.  “Get Percival.  This ain’t no gold pieces and doubloons!”</p><p>Harry peeks out and sees a set of long legs slowly descend the wooden rungs.  “No, it isn’t…but it is a treasure all the same,” the second man says, poking through the crate a bit.  “There’s only one thing we’re missing.”</p><p>“Wot’s that?” The first man snaps.</p><p>“The person in charge.”</p><p>“We got the captain, Percival.  Put a sword through him myself.”  Harry and Eggsy both shudder. The captain of the ship was a coarse man, but he’d treated them with respect.  Even Eggsy, and it was blatantly obvious he wasn’t a man of Harry’s social standing. “Tried to fight back, he did.”</p><p>“Yes,  yes.  The captain ran the ship, but this cargo belongs to someone else.  No one would trust silk and fabric of this quality to a crew of rough sailors.”  A crate is shoved aside and a man’s face appears.  “Well well…what have we here?  Not the average rat you find in the hold.”</p><p>“Oi!  Get your arses out here…fucking cowards.”  </p><p>Eggsy struggles as a red-faced man drags him from their hiding place.  “Get your hands off of me you bloody…”</p><p>“Eggsy,” Harry says quietly, and Eggsy immediately stops moving.  Harry straightens his coat and stands up, brushing dirt from his knees as he does so.  </p><p>“Just as I thought.” The man, apparently named Percival, smiles at him.  “I do love it when I’m right.  You will come along with me, sir.  My captain would like to speak with you.”</p><p>“Don’t do it, Harry. You ain’t gotta speak to no pirate captain,” Eggsy growls.</p><p>“On the contrary, boy, he does need to speak to him.”  The man motions to the ladder. “if you’d be so kind.”</p><p>Harry’s definitely surprised by the good manners, so surprised that he finds himself obeying without question. He’s absolutely terrified – this close to messing his trousers – but he puts on a show of calm bravery as he climbs the ladder and exits back onto the deck.  He stares in disbelief, speaking for the first time once Percival’s head pokes up the ladder.  “Was…was this necessary?” Harry asks, staring at the bodies on the deck.</p><p>“Was this necessary?” The red-faced man chuckles, dragging Eggsy up by his hair.  “I’d say it was fucking necessary. They fought back.”</p><p>“Unhand my man this instant.” Harry steps forward, forgetting they’re pirates and that he is completely unarmed.  He doesn’t even have his dagger.  “There is no need…”</p><p>“Your ‘man’, is he?”  The man leers in Eggsy’s face.  “Looks like a kept boy…a pretty one.”  Eggsy spits in the man’s face and the back of his hand catches Eggsy’s cheek.</p><p>Harry leaps forward but Percival catches him by the elbow.  “Dean, you will not touch that boy again.  Am I understood?”</p><p>“I’m supposed to let him spit on me?”</p><p>“Am I understood?” Percival’s voice is hard.</p><p>“Yes, Percival,” Dean grumbles, releasing Eggsy.  Eggsy comes to stand between Harry and Percival, an angry bruise coloring his cheek.</p><p>“My apologies,” Percival says quietly.  “Right this way.” He motions to a plank connecting their ship with a larger one.  </p><p>Harry looks toward their companion vessel, which is now in pieces on the surface of the ocean.  He sighs and glances at Eggsy.  “I appreciate your loyalty and valor, my boy, but please let me do the talking,” he murmurs as they head for the plank.</p><p>“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy mutters.  “Wanker,” he shoots in Dean’s direction before following Harry across the plank.</p><p>“Organize the men and have them start moving the cargo over,” Harry hears Percival say to Dean.  Harry starts to turn around.</p><p>“Harry, just get to the other boat, all right. Don’t like this,” Eggsy says almost fearfully.  Harry closes his mouth and manages to get himself safely onto the other deck, where he’s greeted by a motley crew of men. He cannot call them sailors, although he’s sure they’re just as good on a ship as the men of His Majesty’s Navy, if not better.</p><p>They circle around Harry and Eggsy and the few crew members that follow them, pressing in until Harry and Eggsy are cornered against the side of the ship. There’s only one way out, and that’s overboard.  Percival ignores the plank and comes swinging across on a rope.  “Fetch the captain,” he orders and a man goes scurrying off.  </p><p>Harry can only look on in dismay as Dean and the other pirates start binding his crates in nets and ropes, preparing to hoist them onto the pirate ship.  “I cannot…I cannot allow you to do this,” he says weakly.  “That is my property.”</p><p>“It WAS your property,” Percival corrects politely.</p><p>A door opens from a cabin on the far side of the deck and Percival stands a bit straighter. So do most of the pirates.  Harry stares at the man striding across the deck, unable to tear his eyes away from the tall handsome figure.  He wears tight black trousers, thick black boots and a heavy green coat with silver buttons.  A neat white shirt peeks out from inside the coat, and a battered tricorn hat sits atop what looks to be a bald head.  A dainty gold hoop sparkles in the man’s left ear.  “So, what do ye bring me, Percival?”</p><p>“Silk.  Satin.  And some of the finest linen I’ve seen in quite some time.”</p><p>“Ah, worth the effort, then.”  The captain rubs his hands together and Harry catches sight of long fingers adorned with gold rings. For some reason he continues to focus on those hands, which are partially covered by the ruffled cuffs of the man’s shirt.  Long hands.  Slender hands. Strong hands.  “It has been a long time since we’ve seen something other than sailcloth.  I’m in need of some new clothes, and we can sell the rest.”</p><p>“I do beg your pardon,” Harry says indignantly. “You will do no such thing.”</p><p>For the first time the man looks away from the cargo to study Harry. His eyes are hazel, shrewd. They look Harry over from head to toe and a smirk graces the angular face.  “Ye dare defy me?”</p><p>“I…I do.”  Harry swallows as the man ambles over.  His mouth is suddenly dry and he gives a weak cough. “Those are my linens. My silk.  My fabric.”</p><p>“Is that so.  And you would be?”</p><p>“Harry Hart.”</p><p>“Ye are a tailor?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Harry snaps.  “I will be selling the fabric myself, once we’re in port.”</p><p>“You will be lucky to see port with that attitude,” one of the pirates snickers.</p><p>“Oi, why don’t you shut up?  Harry ain’t talking to you,” Eggsy growls.</p><p>“Eggsy!” Harry hisses.</p><p>“Harry Hart…and you are?”  The captain turns to Eggsy.</p><p>“I’m his assistant and any more than that you don’t gotta know,” Eggsy sneers.  Harry sighs.  He’d found Eggsy on the street and sometimes it is just so painfully obvious.</p><p>“You don’t talk to The Scot like that!”  A pirate cuffs Eggsy across the back of the head.</p><p>“I do apologize, Mr. Scott, for my assistant’s behavior.  As you can imagine, we’re having a bit of an emotional day,” Harry say.</p><p>“My name is not Mr. Scott,” the captain says coldly.</p><p>“You ain’t heard of The Scot?” Another pirate asks incredulously.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Should I have?” Harry asks with exaggerated politeness.  “I’m afraid I’m not well-versed in ill-mannered, poorly dressed ocean rabble.”</p><p>The men shout and move in toward Harry.  “Enough.”  The captain holds up a hand.  “Load the cargo into the hold. Percival, make sure Tristan logs it all in.  He’s the only one I trust to do the figuring.”</p><p>“Yes, Captain.”</p><p>“I will speak with Harry in my cabin.  Find someplace comfortable for…Eggy, was it?”</p><p>“Eggsy,” Harry says before Eggsy can open his mouth.</p><p>“I’ll find a comfortable place for him…bouncing on my fucking prick!” Dean mutters loud enough for everyone to hear.  Eggsy turns red and looks alarmed.  The other pirates shout with laughter.</p><p>“Eggsy will stay with me,” Harry tells the captain. Pirates or not, he will not give them a chance to harm his man.</p><p>“I will speak with ye privately,” the captain tells him.  “And that is the end of it.”  Percival leans in to whisper in the captain’s ear. He looks at Dean, looks at Eggsy, and nods.  “Fine.  Look after him.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.  You, boy, with me.” Percival snaps his fingers.  Eggsy gives Harry an anxious look.</p><p>“He seems to have a bit of the gentleman in him.  Go ahead, my boy.”  Harry gives Eggsy what he hopes is a confident smile.</p><p>“I do believe ye all have jobs to do? This ship does not sail itself,” the captain growls, and everyone scurries away.  “With me, Harry.”  He strides back to his cabin and Harry follows at a more sedate pace.</p><p>“We have not been properly introduced, and I do not wish it in the first place.  You may call me Mr. Hart,” Harry says stiffly.</p><p>The captain gives him an amused look as he removes his hat and hangs it on a hook by the door.  The cabin is neat, stacks of charts and papers on shelves along the wall and clothing neatly folded by the large cot in the corner.  “I am sorry to be the one to tell ye this, Harry, but what ye wish is not of great consequence to anyone on this ship.  My name is Merlin, but ye may call me Captain.”</p><p>“You do realize, Captain, that you have made a grave mistake?”</p><p>“Have a seat, Harry.  A glass of wine? Whisky?”  Merlin holds out two empty glasses.  </p><p>“I will stand,” Harry says.</p><p>“Fine by me…gives me a chance to take your measure.  A drink? No?”  Merlin sighs and pours himself a glass of wine. He swirls it a bit, takes a few sips, and circles Harry.  Harry clears his throat and stares straight ahead.  He can smell the man as he walks behind, a smell of fresh air and sea water and something else.  A deep musky smell, not unpleasant.  “So what is my horrible mistake?”</p><p>“You have touched my ship. You have touched my cargo. You have touched my assistant.  You have burned a ship of His Majesty’s Navy and sent it to the bottom of the sea.”</p><p>Merlin circles around to stand a few feet in front of Harry.  “Let’s see…what to address first.”  He taps a long finger against his chin, and once again Harry’s eyes are drawn to the man’s hands.  “I’ve burned quite a few ships of His Majesty’s Navy…it’s nothing new.  Your cargo is worth a great deal to me, more than it probably is to you.”</p><p>“That fabric is my life’s work!”</p><p>“If that’s what your life is based around, Harry, perhaps ye need a new life.”  Merlin smirks at him.  “As for your ship, I am sure ye spent a pretty penny getting it ready for your journey…that, unfortunately, is money ye will nae see again.”  Merlin tilts his head and studies him.  “Your assistant…the lad…I dinnae touch him.”</p><p>“YOU didn’t.”  Harry stares around Merlin, looking out the tiny window at the dancing waves.</p><p>“Dinnae worry, Harry.  No one will touch the boy.  Ye have my word.” Harry snorts.  “Ye question the word of a captain on his ship? Ye may be handsome, but ye are ignorant.”  Harry finds himself blushing at the compliment.  “I am many things, Harry, but I will nae condone taking something from a man against his will.”</p><p>“You’re taking my cargo.”</p><p>Merlin moves closer and Harry can smell the wine on his breath.  “That is nae what I meant.  Percival told me Dean behaved…inappropriately.  If it happens again, he will pay a serious price.  Am I understood?”</p><p>Harry looks him in the eye and sees only sincerity. “Yes.”</p><p>“I notice you didn’t mention anything about anyone touching you.”  Again an amused smirk flitters over Merlin’s face.</p><p>“No one touched me.”</p><p>“Do ye want them to, Harry?”  Merlin moves close again and Harry stumbles back.  “I noticed your eyes wandering over my body when I walked on deck.  Did ye like what ye were seeing?”</p><p>“All I saw was the monster who killed innocent men and destroyed the property of…”</p><p>“Yes, yes, His Majesty, I know.”  Merlin rolls his eyes.  “I dinnae think ye saw me as a monster, did ye, Harry?” Harry moves backwards until his back hits the wall.  “Unless ye WISH me to be a monster toward ye.”  Merlin leans in and actually runs his nose along Harry’s jaw.  Harry lets out a very unmanly squeak before pushing Merlin away.</p><p>“I beg your pardon, sir. I would appreciate if you would remain at an appropriate distance.  That is…unwelcome.”</p><p>“Is it, though?”  Merlin pours himself another drink and an extra glass of wine.  He hands the wine to Harry.  “Are ye telling me ye are nae interested in…”</p><p>“Whatever you are insinuating, I am most certainly NOT interested in,” Harry says haughtily.</p><p>“If ye are trying to say that ye are nae interested in carnal knowledge of another man, Harry, I think ye are telling an untruth,” Merlin says.  “No one interested in only what’s under a skirt looks at another man the way ye were looking at me.”  He pauses.  “Well, I did know ONE man who wore skirts who…” Harry throws the wine in Merlin’s face before he knows what he’s doing.  He gasps and almost apologizes, but at the last minute bites his tongue.  Merlin stares at him for a long moment before grinning.  “Ah…I thought I captured a kitten, but it ends up he has claws.  I admire ye, Harry.  I admire ye for speaking up on deck, and I admire your spirit now.”  Merlin finds a rag and wipes the wine from his face.  “We are not so different, you and I. We are both businessmen of a sort.”</p><p>“Hardly,” Harry snorts.  “I was raised in wealth and class.  You rob…”</p><p>“Are ye telling me ye are always one hundred percent honest in your dealings, then?”</p><p>Harry blushes.  “I do not live outside the letter of the law.  And look at you, with your faded trousers and your cheap silver buttons.  I hardly see any way that we are alike.”</p><p>“And now my trousers and shirt are covered in wine, thanks to you.”  Merlin removes his coat and hangs it over the back of a chair.  He then comes to stand directly in front of Harry, one knee pressed against Harry’s leg.  Harry is grateful for the wall against his back, because suddenly his entire world is rocking, everything moving off kilter.  “Ye will find, Harry…” Harry looks into his eyes. He cannot help it.  “…that no matter the quality of the button…” The slender fingers pop the buttons on his shirt one by one.  “…it will, eventually, come loose.”  The shirt slides from Merlin’s broad shoulders and slithers onto the floor.  </p><p>“W-what…” Harry stammers, unsure what he’s trying to say. He tries to stare across the room, tries to avoid the half-naked man in front of him, but he finds he cannot. His eyes are drawn to the smooth skin, to the dark lines that mar the skin.  Tattoos.  He’s seen them on sailors, but nothing like this. Abstract swaths of ink that swirl from Merlin’s shoulders down to his waist. </p><p>“Do ye like what ye see, Harry?”  Merlin puts his hands on the wall on either side of Harry’s head, pinning him in.  </p><p>“I…I see nothing of consequence.”</p><p>“Is that so?”  Merlin chuckles, a deep sound that literally takes Harry’s breath away.  “So, ye are telling me, Harry Hart, that ye only fancy women? That ye dinnae fantasize about a man’s hands on ye when ye are alone in your bed at night?  Ye have never wondered how it would feel to press yourself against a body so like your own, how it would feel to have a man’s prick in your hands, in your mouth.”</p><p>“I have not,” Harry says through clenched teeth.</p><p>Merlin’s knee slowly rubs up the inside of Harry’s thigh.  “Unless ye dinnae need to fantasize, because ye already know.  It is nae a foreign experience to ye.”</p><p>A memory flashes through Harry’s mind.  Rolling through the hay in parents’ barn, the strong hands of the stable hand sliding down into Harry’s trousers.  “You are wasting your breath. You have no affect on me. I find you and everything you stand for absolutely despicable.”</p><p>“Despicable, eh? I dinnae believe it. Your eyes are wide and dark, your breath is quickening.”  A strong hands rests at Harry’s throat and he stiffens, but the thumb simply rests against his pulse point.  “Your heart is beating like that of a frightened animal.”</p><p>“D-deplorable. Disgusting,” Harry blurts out.</p><p>“I like that I have frightened ye to a place where ye only know words that begin with one letter.”  Merlin winks at him and Harry tries not to find it attractive.  He’s feeling light headed, dizzy.  All the blood in his body seems to be pooling between his legs.  Merlin slowly lowers himself until his groin is resting against Harry’s.  “Your body betrays ye, Harry. I dinnae think your prick finds me deplorable, disgusting, or…what was the other word?”  Merlin’s hand moves down from his throat, over the detailed embroidery of Harry’s coat and waistcoat, and down between his legs. His fingers eagerly stroke the outline of Harry’s traitorous erection.</p><p>“Des…despicable,” Harry stutters. He bites his bottom lip.</p><p>“I would never do anything ye did not ask for, or might not enjoy. I meant what I said earlier.  When it comes to the privacy of a man’s bed, there is nothing stolen that is not freely given.”  Merlin leans in and tugs at Harry’s lip with his own teeth. “Tell me ye dinnae welcome my touch.”</p><p>“Oh, God,” Harry whispers, his body reacting against his will.  His hips arch up and he feels Merlin’s hardness pressing against his own.</p><p>Merlin groans and finally steals a kiss.  “Say yes, Harry…I will nae steal your virtue, only take it with your consent.”  He kisses him again.  “Ye are the prettiest thing to come on board this ship in a very long time…much prettier than the fabrics ye keep in their wooden crates.  Say yes…”</p><p>“Y-yes,” Harry sighs, allowing his body to slump against the hard body of the pirate.</p><p> </p><p>“Bloody fucking hell!” A voice roars from the bedroom.</p><p>Harry smiles, carefully balancing the tray in his hands as he opens the bedroom door. “Ah. You’re up.  Happy six-month anniversary.”  He places the tray on the nightstand and beams at the man in his bed.</p><p>“Harry, ye cannae just put that on your pillow with a note that says ‘read me’ and not be here while I read it!”  Merlin says indignantly.  “Now what am I supposed to do?”  He shoves the sheets down to reveal his rather impressive erection.</p><p>“Well, happy anniversary to ME,” Harry says.  He unties the belt of his dressing gown and allows the fabric to fall into a red puddle on the floor. He then walks to the foot of the bed, yanks the sheet all the way down, and starts crawling up Merlin’s body, kissing bits of skin along the way.  “You didn’t like my gift?”</p><p>“I cannae even finish it! I’m actually blushing!  Ye think of me as a pirate out to ravage ye?”</p><p>“You have ravaged me in the past and I found it quite enjoyable.”  Harry rubs his cheek along the satiny hardness and Merlin moans.</p><p>“Christ, Harry.”  His hand fists in Harry’s hair.  </p><p>“You’ve always said there’s nothing that really interests you in my writing…I thought this might interest you.”  Harry gives the head a kitten lick.</p><p>The fist in his hair pulls his head up. “Harry, ye are nae thinking of…of publishing that.”</p><p>“Of course not.  I don’t write that kind of romance,” Harry says primly.  “But I figured you might like it.”</p><p>“Of course I do.”</p><p>“Because you like the idea of me being at your mercy.”  Harry slowly slides his mouth down.</p><p>“Aye, I…I do…sweet Jesus, Harry.”  Merlin’s head falls back as Harry bobs on his cock.  “What…did I do to deserve this?”</p><p>Harry doesn’t answer for a long moment, sucking and licking and nibbling until Merlin’s panting for breath.  “You’ve protected me in public, you’ve put up with me in private…and you’ve given me the best sex of my life.”  Harry moves up to straddle Merlin’s lap.  He leans over to the breakfast tray for the tube of lubricant lying next to the knife and fork.</p><p>“We provide lube with breakfast now?”</p><p>“Do be quiet,” Harry orders.  He slicks Merlin up and slides down.</p><p>“Fucking hell, Harry, ye are…”</p><p>“I wasn’t just preparing breakfast,” Harry says with a wink, and suddenly there’s no more talking.</p><p>Merlin’s hands are tight on his waist, aiding Harry in moving down as he thrusts up with his hips.  Harry’s fingernails dig into Merlin’s shoulders as they move together, and then suddenly he’s flying over and onto his back.  Merlin’s back inside him almost instantly, grabbing at Harry’s legs to wrap them around his own waist.  “Ye fantasize about me taking ye prisoner?”</p><p>“God, yes,” Harry says, too far gone to feel ashamed of it.</p><p>“Ye would write me like the pirate captain in your books, a handsome rogue who takes what he wants whenever he wants it?”</p><p>“Yes…yes, Merlin, take it…”</p><p>Merlin links his fingers with Harry’s and places them on the pillow near Harry’s head.  “Ye would travel the world with me on my ship, leave the life you know for something new and exciting?”</p><p>“I already have,” Harry whispers, and Merlin stops moving.  “Life with you is new every day.”</p><p>“Christ, I love ye, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>His breakfast is now cold on the tray but Merlin doesn’t care.  Harry is dozing against his chest while he finishes reading the story.  He trails his fingers up and down Harry’s slightly sweaty back.  “Ye really wrote this for me, for our six-month anniversary?”</p><p>“Mmm,” Harry says sleepily.  “Figured I might lure you into reading romance one way or another.”</p><p>“I only want to read our romance,” Merlin admits. He’s getting better at saying such things out loud.  </p><p>“It really was a dream I had about you…way back when.  It was embarrassing. I woke up hard as a schoolboy,” Harry mumbles.</p><p>“That is interesting to know.”  Merlin kisses the top of his head.  “I like this Captain Merlin.  The Scot.  He is a good character.”</p><p>“He is.  Good enough to make the merchant run away with him in the end.”</p><p>“Aye.”</p><p>Harry slowly slides away and sits up.  “I would like to ask you something.”</p><p>“All right.” Merlin doesn’t like the serious look on Harry’s face.</p><p>“I know you think celebrating a six-month anniversary is silly, but to me it is quite the milestone. I’ve never made it to six months with anyone but James, and even that was mostly sex. Nothing like what I feel for you, and I felt it was important to make something of it.”</p><p>“I appreciate that, Harry. Ye know this is new territory for me…and it has been a very pleasurable experience.”  Merlin kisses Harry’s hand, hoping he will relax.</p><p>“Well, speaking of new territory….” Harry takes a deep breath. “It is ridiculous for you to come and go and stay and not stay.  Move in with me.”</p><p>Merlin stares at him. “Here?” He asks dumbly.</p><p>“No. A new place that belongs to us equally. I’m too old to adjust to moving you in here, and you’re far too grumpy and organized to try to fit yourself around me.  We get a lovely flat, two bedrooms so we have the space to be apart if we need it, and a small office where I can write.”   Harry twists the sheet in his hands. “Just think how much easier it will be to get me places on time.”</p><p>“I…I’m not sure what to say,” Merlin says honestly, and Harry’s face falls.  “No!  I’m sorry, Harry, not like that. I just…I never expected anyone would wish to live with me on a permanent basis.”</p><p>“Well, I do.”</p><p>Merlin sits up and cups Harry’s face in both his hands.  “Yes.”</p><p>“Yes?”  Harry gapes at him.</p><p>“Aye, Mr. Hart, I will get a flat with ye.”</p><p>Harry smiles.  Smiles hard.  He’s still smiling when Merlin kisses him and continues smiling when the kiss is done.  “You see what we’ve done?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We’ve created our own happy ending.”</p><p>“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Merlin grumbles, but kisses his ridiculously romantic lover once more.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>